


It's Biology

by ElletheBell



Series: Omegaverse series [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha Jeremy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collars, Dating, Forced Bonding, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Petting, I'm doing it anyway, I'm figuring this out as I go, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Richard, Other, Overprotective, Prolly not the best way to write, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shyness, Slow Build, TBD James, later chapters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Alphas were known to experience a deep need to find a suitable mate. It was known as a rut.When the desire is oppressed for too long it can become worse. Especially when they work in close proximity to an unbonded omega.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Omegaverse series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100792
Comments: 101
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ive never written A/B/O verse before and am still figuring things out as I go. Please be gentle haha.  
> Also I plan on updating the tags later but I can't from my phone for some reason.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Richard taunted as he ground his hips against Jeremy’s Rock hard erection. 

Jeremy laughed coldly before thrusting his dick far inside of the smaller man making him gasp. “You haven’t seen anything yet. I plan on wrecking you so completely that you won’t even know your own name by the end of tonight.”

Richard moaned in pleasure as Jeremy thrust against his prostate and simultaneously bit down on his shoulder. 

“You like that don’t you you little tease. You want daddy to pound into you over and over and mark you as his own.” 

Richard nodded absentmindedly as a whine escaped his throat. 

"You want me to fill you up and knot you? To claim you so that everyone knows you are mine?" Jeremy tempted. He leaned down to peck the luscious pink lips.

He could do this forever. Just watch and experience his omega, HIS omega, writing beneath him begging for his alpha cock to be buried in him. 

"Please alpha. Please knot me, I want you to fill me." Richard begged as he reached up and guided Jeremy back to his lips again. He moaned into the kiss making a throaty vibration that sent waves of pleasure through Jeremy.

It was becoming too much. 

He knew it was a gamble not taking leave for a long weekend but he had work he needed to get done, they all did really. Letting his alpha biology get in the way just wasn’t an option. He didn’t need an omega to mark; work came first right now and he did not want anything or anyone to get in the way of his future. Maybe in a few years time he would find a sweet omega to bond with and he could appease his friends and family. 

And so, Jeremy walked into the office as he usually did when arriving to work in the morning but he was immediately put on edge by the scent and sight of his fellow colleague.

Richard stood by his desk laughing with another coworker, Jason, they seemed to get along irritatingly well. A fact that for too long had brought him an increasing amount of frustration. 

It wasn’t that Richard was the only omega working in the office, there were plenty, all with different jobs. However Richard worked every day in such close proximity to Jeremy... He wondered how any of the other alphas could stand it. 

The past few weeks especially he had found himself drawn to the large inviting warmth of chocolate brown eyes and a pretty smile. His scent was sweet and comforting, it was almost as though he was unintentionally calling out to Jeremy... begging him to claim him. 

The dreams were the worst part of it. He thought. All they served was to amplify any attraction and make him see all of the things he could do with the little omega. 

He had tried to reason with himself that the feeling he thought was heartbreak and loneliness was actually just his inner alpha, just his rut, and that because Richard was the closest candidate that's who he would naturally feel strongly about. 

Richard was the perfect mate as far as Jeremy was concerned. Sweet but feisty, loud but easily embarrassed, a bundle of happiness and energy all bound into a petite touchable package. Every day he came in with friendliness and smiles, always wanting to please. 

Perhaps that was part of his biology though… Jeremy mused as he collected himself trying to take his eyes off of the young brunette. An omega couldn’t resist their need to submit and bring pleasure to others. Not necessarily in a sexual way but in more subtle day to day tasks like helping carry boxes up for Andy or bringing Jeremy or Jason a fresh cup of coffee or tea when he would go to get his own. 

Recently Jeremy had been asking Richard to help him out more in these subtle ways as well. It had gotten to be quite ridiculous, asking one day for help carrying a single folder, and Andy had been on the verge of tears from holding back his laughter towards his friend. 

But this had all been harmless. He had just been indulging his inner alpha and meant nothing serious by it, he liked Richard but he wasn’t ready to tie himself to any mate. Or so he had thought.

Richard had laughed again at something Jason had said and Jason’s hand had brushed against the smaller man's wrist, his fingers lingered nearby seemingly wanting to touch the omega again. That was all it took for Jeremy to snap. 

Richard was an unbonded omega and Jeremy was an unbonded alpha, one who was experiencing an intense need to find a bondmate.

Within a moment he was up by the pair, his alpha instinct kicking in he growled at Jason and pushed him back, sending him onto the nearest desk and knocking over the computer. 

Jason had yelled at Jeremy and Richard had reached out to try to put his hands between the two as Jason neared again but Jeremy had grabbed Hammond and moved him forcibly away from Jason. Not letting go of him he brought Richard’s wrist up to his mouth and bit him hard, marking him, right where Jason had touched him. 

The office was absolutely silent. The tension in the air was still very high and one always had to be particularly careful whenever subgenders were involved. 

“Oh my god, what the hell!?” Hammond fumed, pulling his wrist away from Jeremy’s grip. 

“I.. I’m sorry, I don’t know why…” Jeremy trailed off. The reality of the situation was starting to weigh down on him. 

He, an alpha, had marked an omega against their will. Not only that but he had hurt another coworker as well. 

Poor Jason stood shocked and angry not far away with Andy by his side. Andy spoke quietly to him and then patted him on the shoulder as Jay turned and walked awkwardly in the direction of the break room. 

Willman approached Jeremy carefully with his hands up in a non confrontational gesture. Richard was starting to back away wide eyed, careful not to turn his back on any alpha. 

“Please let’s just, us all, go in and talk for a moment.” Willman referenced his office looking at both Hammond and Clarkson. 

Jeremy nodded in agreement and followed Andy into the quiet room away from the prying eyes and the hushed whispers about what had just taken place. 

Richard stood shivering and holding his wrist near the door. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of Jeremy. Though he tried to mask it he was afraid of him and it only added to the guilt that the older man felt. 

Willman took a deep breath after he had closed the door and moved to lean against his desk.

"You may have screwed us here Clarkson." He stated right out. 

Jeremy didn't want to admit it but Willman may have been right.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not really sure where I'm going with this but there is a shocking lack of A/B/O verse stories here so I'm changing the game. Please let me know if you guys want to see anything in particular, I'll put it in here.   
> Smuttier?? Ya got it.   
> More feels?? Ya got it.   
> Fewer notes?? I like talking too much sorry.

Richard was not about to lie. Not to himself at least. 

He prided himself as being an omega that went against the norm. He had a job, he went to college, he wasn't bonded and most importantly he didn't plan on getting bonded. 

He knew that his single lifestyle rubbed some people the wrong way but in his opinion they could go screw themselves. Who were they to tell him what to do?

That being said though, he would admit, there were times when his biology would get in the way of his thought process. Times when he would yearn for the touch of an alpha. 

And there were times when it was hard to deny these feelings. 

His last heat wasn't long ago and he found himself struggling more so than usual. 

He laid on the bed alone, sensitive and hot, slick lubricating his hole as he focused on nothing but the feeling of the large dildo moving in and out of him. 

He wanted more this time, he wanted the force of thrust that only an alpha could provide. The cool relief of a passionate kiss and the heat of a thick alpha cock spreading him wide and filling him completely.

He imagined his alpha biting his neck and whispering pleasing words to him as he sighed and succumbed to the feeling of absolute pleasure and security, knowing that he was safe in his alphas arms. 

He turned red at the memory. A feeling of shame because he knew that the only reason he found relief was because he pictured a certain alpha. 

Jeremy would be the perfect alpha. IF he were wanting one. 

He was funny, and thoughtful. Sometimes he could come across authoritative but he would never truly put someone in a position that they didn't want to be in. 

He could never imagine though that Jeremy would actually think of him in the same way. 

And so he was quite shocked when he found himself in the middle of a fight between Jason and Jeremy. Floored even when he was marked on the wrist. 

In his opinion Andy had managed things professionally and quickly. Before he knew it he was standing awkwardly, wrist in hand, before Andy and beside Clarkson. 

This was all a lot to take in. And the more he had time to think the more he grew angry. 

What was Jeremy thinking pulling a stunt like that? Didn't he know how much this would affect them both?

His career would be down the drain if this wasn't handled exactly right. All that he had worked for, Jeremy likely just took for granted. 

Richard looked hard at Jeremy and glared.

-

Jeremy looked back to Richard who luckily or not was now looking less afraid and more pissed. He didn't know which side of the omega he'd rather deal with.

"Is there something that I need to be aware of? Has there been something going on to cause what just happened out there?" Andy asked exasperated. 

Jeremy ran a hand over his face. Caught between Richard's glare and Andy's prominent irritation.

"I just… I don't know, why. I was just so fucking angry all of the sudden."

"So you bit me and assaulted Jay?" Hammond scoffed.

Andy cast the omega a warning glance not to interrupt.

Jeremy hated this, he hated not being in control of what was happening around him. 

"I shouldn't have come in today." He stated simply. Right now honestly had to be the best approach.

"No shit." Richard huffed. 

"Hammond." Andy fixed him with a look that told him to be quiet or else. 

"What? I deserve to be fucking angry." Hammond argued back.

"I get it Jeremy. You shouldn't have come in, but you did and now we have to deal with this. Now I have to deal with this. It's going to be a week at least before this bite fades and people are going to talk."

It was true. Jeremy did initiate a sort of engagement by biting Richard. Obviously everyone present in the office knew it was not legitimate but what about others? They had to film for the show in two days. What if it was seen on television?

The gossip articles would have a field day.

"Okay. Before we all tear each other apart let's just take a moment to agree to hear each other out entirely." Andy encouraged. 

"Richard. I understand this is a lot for you right now and I am not trying to belittle that by any means. I think you and Jeremy need to talk this out privately and I'm prepared to give you the rest of the day to do that. But as your boss and also friend I need to be sure if there is anything I need to know about what happened out there. Because I care about you both and if we want to keep this quiet of make anything official it would help."

Jeremy took a silent moment to appreciate his friend. They had been through tough times before and now more than ever he needed someone to rely on. 

"I can only speak for myself." Jeremy stated, looking over his shoulder at a smoldering Richard. "But there's nothing else I can say right now. I think I need to talk this over with Rich and talk with you tomorrow." 

Andy set up a time for a meeting the next day telling them to both take things steady, and as quickly as they were in, both Richard and Jeremy were leaving. 

It was quiet on the way out. 

No one said anything on their way to the stairwell, not even Jason who by then was back looking a little rumpled but not any worse for wear. 

The footsteps echoed around them as they made their way down a not so visited hall and out a back entrance.

"I suppose we could head back to my place and talk things out." Jeremy tested. He still wasn't sure what Richard was thinking of him at the moment. 

"So, I know there's a lot we need to talk about." Richard spoke clipped. "But I don't really like you right now and I don't want to go to your house with you." He stood arms crossed decidedly and Jeremy knew there would be little that he could do to change the younger man's mind. 

Sighing, he placed his hands gently on the smaller man's shoulders. 

"Tell me what I can do so we can talk. Just talk." Clarkson implored. 

It had hurt more than he thought possible when Richard had said he didn't like him, that he didn't want to be with him. It had him wondering if there was a possibility of the altercation being more than just pure impulse.

"I guess we can go back to my place for a bit… But you are driving yourself. And the second we are finished talking you go back home." Richard stated, looking as though he was finally cooling down about the events. 

"That's fine, absolutely fine." Jeremy declared happy to at least have gotten through a bit. He pushed aside the feeling of happiness that his inner alpha radiated at the chance of redemption. 

Richard shook his arms free and walked to his car, not waiting for Jeremy. 

Hurriedly he jogged to his own car not wanting to lag too far behind. 

He could fix this.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter! Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Not goanna there's a lot of dialogue here and a lot of back and forth between characters as well but it was super neccessary to get this one out of the way so that I could finally start writing the 👌 goodness that is to come. 
> 
> Hopefully it's not a complete trainwreck. Haha.

Richard felt more hurt than anything else. 

Did Jeremy really think so little of him? He was being so cavalier about all of this and it confused and scared the younger man. 

He guessed that even though he was very happy with his independence, a part of him always had hoped that as an alpha Jeremy would be proud to be bonded with him, or at least the possibility to be bonded. 

He was hurt that Jeremy didn't try to defend what he did in the office. Or rather his inner omega was. 

Richard tried to push back the feeling of upset that his omega side was pushing to the forefront. 

An omega being rejected by an alpha could be a traumatic experience. And although it had only literally just happened the thought of dismissing the engagement mark made him unsettled. 

He held back a frustrated whine as he sped down the road back to his home in the country. 

There seemed to be some storm clouds on the horizon and he briefly wondered if the earth was giving him a sign foreshadowing what was to come. 

-

If Jeremy weren't so distressed about his current situation he would have rolled his eyes at how Richard was behaving. 

He was sure the omega was trying to be passive aggressive in driving fast back to his home leaving Jeremy to scurry after him. 

He felt horrible, truly, about this whole situation. He wasn't expecting his day to go this way at all. 

He hated to reflect on the hurt that flashed through Richards eyes before he had dashed off to his car. Hurt that Jeremy had caused.

He wanted to scoop up his friend and hold him close until that hurt went away. But he knew this wouldn't be that easy. And there would inevitably be more hurt to come.

If he just hadn't marked him.

That bite would be his undoing. As an alpha he would have to reject the mark and subsequently Richard as his omega. 

He had only ever heard of this being done but he knew that the longer the relationship and stronger the bond the more it would sicken the omega. There had even been a case that ended in hospitalization; so he had heard. 

That thought bothered him. He was sure that it having just happened this whole thing would pass easily… in theory.

He was afraid though that when the time came. He wouldn't be able to reject the omega. 

The more he thought about it and reflected on his feelings the more he realized that he really liked the smart, quippy, fighty man. And he wasn't sure that his alpha would be able to say no.

He fought with his feelings for what seemed too long until he arrived at Richard's home. The younger man's car parked and empty. He was likely inside waiting with a good argument.

Jeremy approached the front door, head reeling with what he would even say once he got inside. He hurried his speed as a few drops of rain fell, not wanting to get wet.

It felt silly to knock but he thought he'd respect Richard's need for space at the moment and so he settled for knocking a few times as he opened the door to announce his arrival.

-

Richard was feeling poorly as he paced on the carpet in the living room. 

He wished there was someone that could tell him what to do and how to handle this situation.

Any moment Jeremy would be walking through his door and he didn't know if he could be strong when his friend, whom he looked up to so much, told him that he made a terrible mistake and hadn't meant to mark him and that he was going to reject him because there was no way he would be a suitable mate.

-

Jeremy walked into the home. It was small, inviting, warm, in every way it was a perfect reflection of Hammond. The house smelled just like Richard, Jeremy didn’t know why but the scent seemed to fill his senses and provide a sort of calming effect on him. 

He hoped he could work everything out. 

“Rich?” Jeremy called out, turning the corner. Entering the living room he saw the young omega with his back turned.

“Rich, I know it’s the last thing that you want to do but how about we sit down and talk. We can’t put this off any further.” Jeremy stated calmly. He reached out and touched the omegas shoulder, slightly taken aback by the reluctant gaze the brunette returned. 

Richard groaned lightly in protest to the proposal but nevertheless followed the alpha to sit on the couch.

Really he had no clue where to start and so they both sat side by side awkwardly. Perhaps both too afraid to be the first to speak.

Jeremy swallowed and pressed forward. 

"Rich, I know nothing I can say can undo what I did, but I have to fix this somehow." He took a deep breath placing his hand over Richard's. 

"I don't think I could live with myself knowing that you resented me."

Richard abruptly looked up. 

"I don't resent you Jeremy, I don't think I could. But all of this," he chuckled dryly as he gestured between them both. "It's just a lot to take in. I'm not sure how I should be processing this. And truthfully it has me…"

He trailed off, catching himself before he said too much.

"Please Hammond, say what you need to. I promise I won't judge." Jeremy urged squeezing the smaller hand within his own.

"It has me scared." Richard kept his eyes downcast whispering his words.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jeremy but I really like you. I always thought we were good friends. The thought of something changing that, I mean how could we work together after? Unless, I mean. If you didn't like me before then maybe I'm making a complete fool of myself and I should just stop talking." the omega rambled.

Jeremy's mind reeled at the onslaught of information. 

He too would be heartbroken if things ended in a way where they never worked together again, but there had obviously been some confusion about how he felt for his friend. In addition his heart soared at the admission of how the omega felt about him. 

Jeremy pulled the other man into an immediate embrace. Holding him close as the sound of rain pattered against the window. 

They had always had a connection as coworkers and in a way as friends. Could things work out if there was more? 

"Richard I need you to know no matter what happens we'll work this out. And no matter the outcome we'll be alright."

They allowed themselves to stay together for a moment more each privately hoping things would turn out for the best.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!   
> Ill apologize in advance, it's really late here and I didn't go through for spelling errors but I wanted to post this now. 😬.  
> Thanks for all of your comments they mean the world.   
> Happy Thanksgiving!

The talk cleared the air for the both of them to really talk about how they felt about the mark.

"And I swear Rich, I really didn't have any control over what was happening. It was like nothing I've ever had to deal with." Jeremy finished explaining his side of things. 

He had hoped that they could come to a decision on what to do next before the end of the night. 

Richard sat pensive, taking the story in. 

"No control at all?" Richard clarified. 

Jeremy shook his head. 

"I swear I wouldn't have marked you if I had been in control at the moment." The older man urged. 

Jeremy thought his words would have comforted the omega but to his surprise Richard seemed disappointed.

"Richard, did you want me to mark you?" He asked in disbelief. 

Richard stood up turning his back to Clarkson. 

"It's not like that Jeremy, it's just…" he paused and turned back forcing himself to look Jeremy in the eye. 

"God, I'm not good at this." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just I've always been proud of the fact that I am happy being on my own. And really I am." He rushed the last bit. 

"But lately I've wondered what it would be like, you know, to be wanted. And you're really nice Jeremy so I couldn't help but like you and I guess a part of me wanted you to like me too…" he trailed off suddenly very aware of everything he had just said. 

Jeremy stood up too walking over to his friend. 

He thought of everything that had happened today, the feelings and thoughts he was forced to examine. 

'No more thinking' He decided. 

He pulled Richards lithe body close to his and leaned down kissing him deeply. 

It was warm and comforting, he was aware of a deeper connection as well, unlike any he had felt before.

Wanting more he deepened the kiss, loving the way Richard moaned in appreciation the throaty vibrations sent chills of pleasure throughout his body. 

He desperately wanted more and the thought crossed his mind of being able to have the omega completely. To mark him again and to permanently make him his own. To own him. To pleasure him. To give him everything that he could possibly want. 

He pulled away shocked at his revelation. He wanted to be bonded with Richard. It wasn't just a primal alpha mentality. 

Subconsciously he had always desired the omega. To have him as his own. 

Richard whined at the loss of contact and hesitated before drawing away. 

"That was unexpected." He quipped. Not looking too displeased.

"Rich, I want to be bonded with you. It's crazy I'm just now realizing this but I think in a way I always have." Jeremy admitted. He could feel a flush spread over his face.

Richard stared wide eyed at the man standing in front of him. So many thoughts flew through his mind.

"Yes! Yes, I want that too." He rushed to agree. A smile growing on his face, it may not have been planned but they could be happy. They could make this work. 

But should they rush things?

If he could choose Richard would want to take his time and to form an official bond when he was absolutely ready to submit to his alpha. 

Yes, he wanted to be bonded with Jeremy, he liked Jeremy… but did he love him?

"But I think we should wait." Hammond added putting his hands up to keep Jeremy from becoming too close. 

Jeremy paused and took his hand once more off of Richard's shoulder.

"Why the hesitation?" Jeremy wondered. "Wouldn't it just be easier to go through with this all now. I mean with the mark and all." He still felt guilty over it, a part of him thought he would never be able to make amends fully. 

"It might be." Richard agreed "And I know it sounds stupid, but if we do this I don't want anyone to question why we bonded weather or not we actually had any real feelings for each other. Even for myself." He finished, hoping the older man would understand. 

Jeremy pulled him in for another kiss, tilting his chin up to allow their lips to meet. It was small but it held immense meaning. Everything would be okay.

"I understand." Jeremy comforted holding him close. 

"Let's agree to take things slow, and when the time is right. When you are ready…" he paused running a thumb over the mark on Richard's wrist. "Then we can make our commitment. And we can belong to each other." 

Richard felt his face heating up, a blush spreading over his face. 

Soon then, they would be bonded. But not until they were both ready. 

Richard smiled bashfully and nodded to the idea pulling Jeremy closer. 

"Then it's all set." He mumbled into the alphas chest feeling calmed by his scent. 

Jeremy chuckled at the omega. Loving the feeling of having him so close. 

He knew that their feelings and desires would soon be heightened, a natural part of the bonding process. 

Normally within the first week after marking the omega the alpha would bond during sex, releasing hormones through another bite making the mark permanent. Failing to do so would result in the mark dissolving. 

That was where things got tricky Jeremy didn't want Richard to suffer any and he had heard that an alpha rejecting the mark could lead to sickness for the omega. 

"Yes, it's all set. But rich, if things get bad and you get sick you need to tell me." Clarkson ordered seriously. He wouldn't take any chances. 

"Jeremy, I'm not some delicate flower. I can handle whatever. And besides I'm sure this happens often enough I would know if it was too dangerous to go through with." Richard said proudly. 

"My brave omega." Jeremy smiled at his new partner. Loving the way he blushed at receiving praise. 

The storm continued outside and Richard offered to make tea for the both of them. 

Once in the kitchen with a hot cup in hand Jeremy took a breath to reflect on the pleasant domesticity of the moment. Perhaps soon this could be a regular occurrence.

Jeremy would drive them both home from work and Richard would put the kettle on. They could talk about their day and laugh together. In the evening they would cuddle in bed and he would wrap his arms around his mate, holding him close as they both drifted off to sleep. 

"So…" Richard started awkwardly. "Work tomorrow."

"You aren't going. You'll need your rest." Jeremy stated matter of fact. 

"I am too! I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, I have to finish my column. I was talking about what we are going to tell people." He remarked. 

Richard sat on the counter and took a sip of his tea. 

"We tell them the truth, we made amends and agreed to dissolve the mark. Anything more can wait." He eyed Hammond from behind his mug. 

He wasn't crazy about the fact that he wasn't going to stay home tomorrow, but he agreed to take things slow. He would have to let things like this slide.

They talked for a while about work. It was nice to have a regular conversation and get their minds off of more serious matters. 

Richard yawned as he put his cup in the sink. 

Jeremy stood beside him and placed a hand on his side. 

"You're tired. You should go to sleep." Jeremy stated quietly. "I can head back home now, I think we've talked everything out."

"No. It's still horrible outside. And now it's dark too. I don't want anything happening. Stay here." Richard worried.

If it hadn't of been so endearing Jeremy would have laughed at how worried Richard was over him. 

"I'll be fine." Jeremy reassured.

"But I'll worry. Please, just for tonight." Richard begged.

And god, who was Jeremy to argue with those big puppy dog eyes staring up at him. 

"Fine, I'll stay." He relented. Smirking inwardly at the look of relief that came over Richard. 

Richard turned to leave the room then paused. 

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked. 

"Well, I only have the one bedroom. And I know you won't want to sleep on the couch, if you're alright with it you could have my bed and I'd sleep in the living room." He admitted. 

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't hesitate to agree. But the thought of being alone in Richard's bed, surrounded by the omegas scent. He wasn't sure he could do it and actually get any rest. 

But he couldn't take the chance of letting him down. Not when he was trying so hard to be helpful.

"That would be fine. As long as you are fine sleeping on the couch though." He made sure. 

"Of course. I'll just grab some blankets." Richard smiled. 

He left the room and Jeremy was left alone in the kitchen wondering what he was going to do now. 

He could just picture Andy laughing at him. He'd probably say something along the lines of 'You made your bed now go lay in it.' And then laugh at how true those words were. 

Clarkson sighed and left the room to help Hammond with the blankets. 

After they had gotten everything situated and Richard had assured for the hundredth time that he was "absolutely perfect" with sleeping on the couch Jeremy stood by the bedroom door in the hallway and said a quick goodnight to Richard. 

Alone in the bedroom surrounded by Hammond's things Jeremy quietly looked around. 

He noticed the many books on the shelves that had obviously been read through. Several bracelets and rings on the dresser. Pictures of family and friends, some of whom he had never met. 

He thought of how much they still didn't know about each other.

As much as he wanted to claim the omega now, it had been wise to wait. 

Jeremy pulled back the duvet and folded down the heavy quilt. It was cold outside but not freezing. Then, Richard had always run cold so the extra blankets made sense. 

Laying in the bed he was suddenly very aware of the omega's scent. Sweet but earthy, entirely Richard. 

His senses were filled and he was surrounded by a calm and easy feeling. 

Perhaps falling asleep would be easier than he thought. 

Jeremy closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. 

-

There was someone in the room, he was sure of it. 

Jeremy kay still, half asleep listening to the noise as the door shut and footsteps fell across the floor.

There was a dip in the bed and a shuffle as blankets were moved. Several more added. 

"Jeremy are you awake?" 

It was Richard's voice, just above a whisper. 

" 'M now, what?" Jeremy yawned, turning over to where the younger man presumably was. 

"The couch is cold." Came his quiet reply. 

Jeremy paused wanting the omega to continue. 

He was too tired for this. 

"Jer, can I sleep with you? It's cold." Richard whined waiting for a response from the other man. 

"Yes. Just sleep. It's too late to be talking." Jeremy moaned pulling his blanket back up to his chin. 

He didn't see Richard's elated grin as he pulled several blankets over himself, and to Jeremy's displeasure himself as well. 

A minute later he could hear the omega breathing deeply not an inch away from himself. 

He sat up slowly so as not to wake him and placed a kiss on his temple. 

"Goodnight Rich." He whispered as he brushed the omegas hair to the side. 

Overall he was satisfied with how things had turned out. Though tomorrow would bring its own complications he was sure.

He focused on trying to get to sleep and ignoring the adorable sleeping man next to him. He wasn't sure if it was his alpha or not but he could spend all night watching him sleep, deeply breathing and peaceful, just knowing he was safe.

Definitely his alpha. Jeremy concluded. 

He allowed himself to brush his fingers over Hammond's soft cheek once before finally closing his eyes.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh yes. New chapter.  
> Let the drama begin😈😈.

Jeremy woke again earlier in the morning. He was laying on his side with Richard nestled in his arms. 

He wanted to just freeze this moment, to hold him close and feel his warm body against his. To breathe with him and keep him away from the stress of the day. And maybe one day he would.

But as he looked at his watch, careful to not wake the sleeping omega, he knew that if he wanted to get to work on time he'd need to leave soon. 

He still had to go back to his own home and get into some new clothes. He couldn't show up wearing the same clothes from yesterday, rumors would start for certain.

Richard sighed in his sleep and turned to snuggle further into Jeremy's chest, his one hand loosely gripped onto the front of Jeremy's shirt exposing the area where he had been bitten. 

The alpha was again reminded of how he had gotten into this situation. The thought of how trusting that Richard was of him crossed his mind. To have been thrown into this situation and still be trusting enough to sleep with the same alpha that marked him.

He mentally vowed to prove himself. He would earn his spot as Richards alpha. 

Jeremy slowly tried to untangle himself from Hammond hoping that he wouldn't wake. 

He was almost free when Richard started to stir. 

"Jeremy. Where are you going?" Richard whined, pulling on Clarkson's arm, his body shifting slightly. 

Jeremy was finding it harder to leave the room by the minute. 

"Sorry Rich, I have to leave now if I want to get a change of clothes." Jeremy tried to explain. 

"No clothes, stay here." Richard murmured. And God how Jeremy wanted to follow those directions. 

"No darling, I have to go. But I'll see you soon." He placed one last kiss on Richard's cheek and relinquished his hold. 

It wasn't until Jeremy was out the door that he realized the pet name and how easy it had been to say. 

He made it home quickly considering he had to drive from out in the country. Quickly, he showered, changed, and ran back out the door. 

Driving to the office he allowed his mind to wander back to the warm bedroom, still and quiet, and to the sleeping omega he had the privilege of knowing. 

He wondered if Richard would show up on time today. A part of him still wished the younger man would take a few days off for his own sake. But alas, that wasn't Richard's nature. He always gave life his all, caring about others more so than himself.

Andy was standing outside much to Jeremy's dismay. He really didn't want to have this conversation… but it was inevitable.

"Should I worry?" He asked, approaching his friend.

"I don't know. About what? Do I look panicky?" Jeremy couldn't hold back. 

"Don't even start, I let you two leave to talk things out and then I don't hear from either one of you all night. Start talking." Andy reprimanded. His stance meant that neither one of them were moving until Jeremy did start talking. 

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call." Jeremy started slowly, trying to figure out what he should recount. 

"Richard and I went back to his place to talk things out,"

"You went out to his place?" Andy cut him off.

"He was the one who suggested it, in fact he was quite firm on the idea." The presenter defended. 

"Anyway, we went back and talked things out."

"And?" Willman scoffed, he hated it when his friend was difficult. 

"Aaand…" Jeremy thought out loud. "We agreed on a lot of things but ultimately both want to dissolve the mark." Jeremy knew he would need to explain more. 

"I know there's more, may as well tell me now." Willman caught on. 

"Richard and I are both unofficially seeing each other as of last night. But we want to take things slow. That's why I'm rejecting the mark." Jeremy admitted. He took in the thoughtful look from his friend. 

"And the idea to reject the mark, was that your idea or his?" He questioned. 

"Yes, Richard suggested it but I agreed. And really what's important is that he's going to be happy with all of this." Jeremy reasoned. 

"I'm not disagreeing, but Jeremy, your opinion matters as well." Andy reached out and touched his friend's shoulder. 

Jeremy was once again so grateful for his friend. 

"I know, but I feel like I owe it to him. I mean, what I did, the fact he let me talk with him let alone sleep with him."

"Woah! Hold on. Start over." Andy broke his hold and pointed at Clarkson. 

"No! God, no not like that." He clarified. "Honestly, it was really late and the storm…"

"Oh I bet." Andy scoffed back. 

"God Andy, I'm not a monster. He let me have his bed and he slept on the couch. Sometime during the night he came and got in bed with me complaining of the cold." Jeremy explained.

"Ooh, that crafty little bastard." Andy smirked. "He must really fancy you."

"Stop. And god please don't make things awkward today when he comes in."

"He's coming in? I thought with the mark and all… but I mean I wouldn't know." Andy rambled. 

"You know how he gets." Jeremy said as they walked in. 

He hoped he could smooth things over with Jason before Richard got in.

-

Richard woke up cold, and as he reached out he recognized very much alone. 

He sat up quickly looking around for Jeremy. His head was foggy and he regretted not being slower. 

Then he remembered earlier, he had thought it was a dream. But he reasoned it made sense for the alpha to leave if he had to get home first. Though he wished he would have stayed. 

Sleeping in the alphas arms just felt right. He wanted Jeremy to hold him close, to kiss him and cuddle him. To scent him and make him his. 

Richard whimpered at the sudden feeling of loss. This must have been his body fighting the bond he reasoned. 

He didn't think the need for the alpha would be so strong though. Work today would be hell.

He could still smell Jeremy on the sheets. He breathed deeply, letting his senses be filled with the alphas scent. 

It was unnerving how quickly he felt comfort and relief. He whined again trying to keep from wanting more. 

To have Jeremy on him, pressed against him. To be pinned down and made to take his large cock. Just the thought of being knotted by him, filled with his alphas seed…

"No, get a hold of yourself." Richard ordered himself. 

He pushed his way off of the bed and forced himself to ignore the cold. He grabbed some clothes and hurriedly went to take a shower. 

Under the stream of hot water his thoughts wandered. His hands instinctively going to touch himself.

He would not allow himself to pleasure himself to these thoughts. It was only because of that stupid mark he was feeling so strongly. 

Nevertheless he gripped his aching member, the steam aiding to put him in some sort of daze. 

He imagined Jeremy gripping him and stroking up and down his erection. Rivulets of pleasure being sent over his entire body from the alpha's touch. 

"Jeremy…" Richard moaned as he continued to pump his cock. The water surrounding him with warmth not unlike that of Jeremy's body. 

A few more moments and he came, guilt ridden, with Jeremy's name on his lips.

He quickly cleaned off and turned off the water. He hated succumbing to these needy omega tendencies. He wanted to be with Jeremy but he didn't want to be with Jeremy because he absolutely could not live without an alpha. 

His head ached and he made his way to the kitchen for a strong cup of tea and several aspirin. 

"I like him, but I don't need him." He whispered in a mantra as he took the pills. 

He reached to touch the bite on his arm without thinking. Looking down he noticed how it seemed irritated and red. 

A tendril of fear crossed his mind. Would it get worse?

He pushed the thought from his mind as he went to get a long sleeve shirt. 

He'd be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Massive thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this so far and to those of you who have left comments. I appreciate it.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this ones a little shorter. I'm working on the next part but really wanted to get something up today. 
> 
> I didn't get the chance to read over so im sorry for any spelling errors.

Richard really regretted not staying home. His head hurt horribly despite the pain killers and ever since his shower his mark had started to burn. 

Nothing serious, just an irritation on the skin, but it was annoying nevertheless. 

He was sure in a few days he'd be right again but in the meantime he would have to deal with it. He didn't want people thinking he was weak. Especially Jeremy.

He smiled at the memory of spending the night wrapped in his arms. 

He would have to think of something that they could do together after work soon. He was desperate to spend more time with the alpha. 

He paused to think. Would he seem clingy if he asked Jeremy to have a drink or something tonight?

No. He wanted to give a little time for things to settle. 

He figured once the mark went away he'd be safe to spend time around the older man without acting like an idiot. 

He looked at the clock and cursed under his breath. It was getting late, if he didn't want to show up halfway into the day he'd have to leave now. 

He grabbed his coat and keys and ran out the door. 

-

The office building never looked more intimidating. 

All Richard could think about was what people would say as soon as he walked through those doors. Or worse, what they wouldn't say.

He couldn't stand thinking of someone giving him a pitying glance. 

He resolved that it wouldn't matter, he'd make it through today quickly no matter what. What was really important was that he kept his emotions in check. 

He walked in and quickly up to the floor the office was on. 

There was the early morning bustle that work usually brought, people were starting up their computers and some already forwarding the odd call. 

There were only a few awkward glances, though for the most part everyone was business as usual. Richard was extremely grateful for everyone leaving things be. 

Jeremy stood across the room, it looked as though he and Jason had just been talking. 

Dawe had walked back over to his desk with some files and started writing something down. Richard approached, sitting opposite at his own desk. 

"Morning. You're starting early today." Hammond joked nodding to the papers. 

"Well, someone has to get things done around here." Jason quipped back. 

Richard's smile fell. He definitely was not expecting Jason to be angry with him. 

"Oh, um." Richard paused, what would someone even say to that? "I'll leave you to it then."

He stood up and started in the direction of the break room, coffee would definitely be needed today. He did catch a look of remorse from Jason as he left. 

He stood in front of the coffee pot watching as the hot liquid dripped down into the pot. He was reminded of his headache and suddenly the thought of working didn't seem too appealing. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Jeremy's voice came as a whisper from behind him. His hand brushing against the back of Richard's neck. 

Richard felt like his skin had caught on fire where he had been touched. He quickly whipped around, empty cup in hand, and faced the alpha. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You alright though? You seem a bit tired." Jeremy reached up and stroked the side of the omegas face with the back of two fingers. 

Richard took a step back, his back now touching the counter. 

"No, I, um. I'm fine, just thought I'd get some coffee." He explained gesturing to the cup. 

His heart was racing and a part of him wished Jeremy would touch him again. His reasonable side though told him to keep his distance, he was at work, he couldn't afford to loose his cool.

"Makes sense." Jeremy joked. "You are alright though, you don't feel sick or anything?" The alpha questioned.

"Honestly, a bit of a headache." At his admission the alpha looked alarmed. 

"But it's nothing I wasn't expecting. I mean really it's nothing." He finished.

Jeremy looked the omega over taking in his fidgety state. He looked tired but then again they had a long night. He figured it was okay.

"Alright, but if anything changes please let me know. I want to help if I can." Jeremy reached out without thinking to touch Richard's wrist.

Even with the cloth shirt between the touch Richard suddenly experienced an extremely intense sensation. 

It felt like his whole arm was on fire and the flames were only extinguished where Jeremy was touching. 

He was filled with an extreme need for the alpha and wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab him and never let go. 

Quickly he withdrew his arm from Jeremy's touch. His eyes surely betraying at least some discomfort. 

"I will, I promise. Just for right now though. Maybe it's best if you don't touch me… at least while we are working." The younger presenter suggested. 

Jeremy seemed pacified but sceptical. It would be hard to keep his distance. 

"Okay, well I'll see you in a bit. We have to go over this weeks rundown this afternoon so make sure you have what you need." Jeremy supplied, he stood there for a moment as though he wanted to say something else but instead turned and walked out the door. 

Richard had to take a moment to collect himself. His arm was itching and his headache was back. It was going to be a long day. 

-

Andy was getting irritated, he could tell. 

They had made it without issue to later in the afternoon when they were going over the script for this weeks show. 

Richard was having a difficult time focusing. The room felt hot, but maybe that was just him, his headache seemed worse whenever he was near Jeremy and of course he was sitting directly opposite him. 

They had to go over the same part several times now because he had been messing up. Honestly, he felt like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Let's just start here Jason you have your piece. Let's do that." Jeremy suggested. 

Richard could feel eyes on him and he wanted nothing more than to absolutely disappear. 

Jason never missed a beat and Jeremy practically had to drag Richard by the hand through every part. 

They finally made it through with suggested edits and decided to call it a day. 

Andy came up beside Richard and stopped him before he could walk away. 

"Not a very productive day. If there's something that can be taken care of before filming please let me know." He stated quietly not wanting his voice to carry. 

He nodded in reply, not trusting his voice to betray him. He was feeling worse by the minute and honestly just wanted to go home. 

He hurriedly went to grab his things and go, avoiding conversation with anyone in the office. 

He was in the elevator and his lip was quivering, he took a deep breath pressing the floor button mentally calculating the steps it would take to get to his car. 

He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home and sleep, he felt so tired and overwhelmed. 

His arm burned as he walked to his car, deep down he knew he needed Jeremy to sooth the pain but he couldn't have him. Not now. Not if he wanted to get rid of the mark. 

He stifled a sob as he fumbled with his keys. Opening the door he didn't even bother to put his things away nicely, he threw his coat and papers on the car floor and buckled his belt quickly pulling away. 

He just needed to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. And anything you'd like to see let me know!🥰🥰


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I will apologize in advance for where I'm leaving you off here... Hopefully another post soon. :)

Richard stumbled through the doorway now crying in earnest.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He hated feeling this way. It was as though everything he did wasn't enough. 

He hurried to his bedroom and after kicking off his shoes and shedding his clothing he buried himself under the blankets seeking some sort of comfort in their familiarity and warmth. 

He replayed the events of the day in his head. 

After their little chat with the coffee Jeremy had seemed hesitant to approach him. Perhaps he was rethinking wanting to pursue a relationship with him…

Richard whimpered curling in on himself. 

His mark still hurt, a part of him was worried that it shouldn't be this bad but he didn't have time to reason on it as a fresh wave of tears and shame came over him.

Jason, whom he had considered a good friend, had been short with him all day. He was, for lack of a better word, mean.

Richard thought of their conversation they had when he got to work. Was he holding the team back?

He knew that today he was. Even Andy had suggested that he get it together. 

Would if he could, he wasn't even sure what was wrong. 

A part of him felt absolutely ridiculous but he felt so tired and miserable that he sobbed loudly into the blanket wishing for someone to tell him everything would be alright. 

-

Jeremy had felt off the entire day. 

He had talked things out with Andy and even managed to smooth things over with Jason, but after the talk he had with Richard in the break room he was left unnerved.

He knew there was something that the omega wasn't telling him. He wanted to so badly wring the answer out of him but he figured a lengthy conversation about feelings was best left for after the workday. 

And so he had tried to keep his distance with the younger man. But as the day drew on he grew increasingly concerned. 

Richard seemed no longer tired but exhausted, and peakish. He kept holding onto his wrist and rubbing the area that Jeremy had bitten. 

Jeremy wanted to comfort him. To draw him close and support him with soft words and a loving touch.

A part of him ached inside not being able to hold the omega close to him and let him know he was safe from everything the world could even think of throwing his way. 

However, there was an insane workload, partially from having missed the previous day and also to his dismay having to pick up the slack from Richards lack of motivation. 

Not that he minded helping Hammond if it meant helping him to feel better, but it didn't leave any time to talk. 

He almost called the day to a stop as the team was going over the script for next weeks show. Richard looked so morose and had stumbled over his words to the endless frustration of both himself and those around him. 

Jason especially seemed miffed over the entire situation. 

Jeremy had sent him one of the most chilling glared he had telling him to shove it when Richard had been distracted. 

He tried to hurry his conversation up afterwards to try and talk with Richard but when he went to look for him he was nowhere to be found. 

"Andy where'd Hammond go?" Jeremy asked desperate for an answer. 

"He seemed in a hurry to leave. Honestly I can't blame him, he looked horrible, I thought you said you talked things out mate." Andy pressed. 

"I did… we did. I don't know I need to go and find him." Quickly, he said goodbye and Willman wished him luck.

Jeremy knew something wasn't right. He could feel it in his core. He quickly grabbed his things and left in search of the hamster.

-

Richard was desperate for relief. 

He lay in his bed drenched in sweat. His breathing had become laboured and his mating mark was burning to the point that it felt as though he was on fire. 

He whimpered at the feeling of what could only be described as extreme loss. He didn't just want, no, he needed to have Jeremy. To feel his touch, his heat, his body… 

Richard wanted to be claimed by him. To have the alpha dominate him and take him, making him his. He wanted to feel Jeremys cock deep inside of him, filling him and permanently imprinting his presence. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there... Lost in a world of confusion and pain.

“Jeremy, Jeremy…” The words were whispered so quietly they could almost not be heard. 

A wave of pain surged over him causing him to see white. He cried loudly, tears trailing down his face. 

He wasn’t certain why but amidst the pain he suddenly found peace. 

At first a distant voice, and next a cooling touch. One that he recognized as only his alpha. 

“Alpha.” Richard keened, twisting his body minutely toward the presence of the man. He moaned wantonly desperate for relief and with what little strength he had he reached out to take his alphas hand and pull it close to his chest. A clear sign of submission and need. 

_

Jeremy entered the house uncertain of what he would find. Immediately he was accosted by the scent of an omega, his omega. 

His alpha took charge of the situation and didn’t hesitate to run toward Richard’s bedroom. 

The younger man lay on the bed. His chest heaving and glistening with sweat. Perhaps at first glance he could appear to be in heat, the usual signs were there, but Jeremy sensed something else. 

The omega whispered Jeremy's name in a plea. His voice was so incredibly soft. 

“I’m here Rich. what’s wrong?” Jeremy desperately questioned. His alpha hated seeing the omega in such agony.

Richard whimpered as tears streamed down his cheeks. Jeremy needed to call someone for help. 

He sat on the bedside and touched the smaller man gently, taking him by the arm to pull him closer. 

The sight that was revealed left the alpha speechless. 

Richard’s arm was red and swollen. It felt hot to the touch. Jeremy worried that perhaps there could be an infection of some kind. One that he would ultimately be responsible for causing. 

Centered in Richard’s arm was the mating bite. It was almost dark from how red it had become, looking like something that had been recently branded onto the skin. 

“Alpha.” 

Richard’s voice didn’t even sound like his own. It was so small and desperate. 

The omega turned his body toward Jeremy, for as sick as he was he seemed to want to take a submissive stance before the alpha. 

“Shhh, shhh, It’s alright Rich. I’m going to call you a doctor. You're going to be alright.” Jeremy couldn’t tell where his sudden emotional side came from, perhaps it was the thought of losing the omega forever, but as he threaded his hands through the omegas soft hair he found himself with fresh tears of his own. 

It actually hurt him to get to the phone but he quickly dialed emergency services and explained the situation. They had assured them they were sending someone to help right away. 

Richard’s breathing had become worse and he seemed to be almost delusional. 

Jeremy only hoped that they would be fast enough.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M rating warning.   
> (Explicit sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you all😄. I'm really happy I was able to finish it, ive been pretty busy woth work so I'm trying to figure out a schedule.

The doctor arrived quickly.

He was an older gentleman with hair that was starting to grey. The look in his eye as he spoke with Jeremy was reassuring, a part of the alpha could tell that he had been in the business for quite some time. 

He had been briefed on the current situation and had decided it would be best not to move the omega given his current condition.

Jeremy held the whimpering Richard closely. Periodically kissing his feverish face reassuringly.

"It'll be alright love I promise." He whispered as he watched the doctor retrieve some supplies.

Richard seemed lost in his dazed state. He was no longer speaking, only crying or making a sound of protest if Jeremy were to move too far from him. 

"Hello Richard I'm Doctor Brown." The physician stated quietly and calmly as he made his way over to them both. 

Richard nuzzled closer into Jeremy's embrace. 

Dr Brown reached out carefully, not wanting to harm the sick man. He tried to search Richard for an explanation to his sudden ailment. 

Jeremy was very aware of how tense he had become at having another person touch the omega. 

It confused him. He and Hammond were taking things slow… they were barely even a couple, he shouldn't have felt this way. 

A growl arose from deep within him as the Doctor suddenly reached for Richards arm. 

Carefully Dr Brown stepped back a measure and took in the sight of the two men. 

"Mr. Clarkson. How long has it been since you two have entered into the mating process?" He questioned seriously.

Jeremy felt his stomach turn at the thought of what that question meant in connection to the current situation. 

"It's complicated. We have worked together for the better part of a year now and the mark was the result of an accident. We both agreed to reject it." Jeremy explained, hoping to whatever he could that it would all be dismissed. 

The doctor looked the two over sceptically. 

"Is there anything I need to know before we continue?" He was suddenly shielded.

It was clear that he had the best intention of the sick omega at mind. But even the thought that someone could think that Jeremy would force himself on Richard was beyond insulting… it was hurtful. 

"Doctor, this has all been cleared. We've both talked everything over. Please, what does it have to do with what's happening?" Jeremy was desperate for an explanation.

Richard moaned and took in a laboured breath, bringing the attention in the room back to him. 

"Your mark has not been rejected. At least one of you has an emotional attachment that is too strong to release the obligation." The doctor replied ruminatively. 

He reached for his kit and carefully took out a syringe and started the process of getting a blood sample from Richard. 

Jeremy watched on feeling helpless as Richard sobbed whilst his vein was punctured. 

"Doctor, I'm sorry, I still don't understand. What does that mean? Why is he sick like this?" Jeremy needed an answer.

"If my thinking is correct, which I fear it is, then that mating mark has started off chemical changes in the both of you making your omega fall into an early sort of heat. He's fighting it, I suspect to some degree you are as well. This is what's causing the fever and sensitivity." Dr Brown explained as he put away the vial. 

"I can give him something to bring down the fever and calm him enough for you to talk, but ultimately you will need to make the mark permanent and bond or it could have damaging consequences." 

"But things like this happen often enough, he's barely had the bloody bite for more than a day." Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

The doctor sighed and placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. 

"That mating mark is only one part of the biological connection. You've mentioned that you have known each other for a while… clearly, whether you knew it or not you were imprinting each other during that time. What's more, there are just some alphas and omegas that are naturally compatible. This could all have sped up the process dramatically." 

The doctor administered a fever inhibitor as well as something for the pain. 

"He should come 'round here soon. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Until then bed rest for you both and close contact is best. At this point don't resist the mark, it can only do more harm than good."

Jeremy tried to take in all of the information he had just been told. 

What was he going to say to Andy? How was filming going to work out? It was only a few days away. 

How was he going to explain this all to richard?

'I'm sorry but the doctor said I have to force you to be my bandmate whether you want it or not. If you refuse you die??' He scoffed at the notion. 

Alone in the room, holding Richard closely he thought about their future. 

Would it be so horrible? Certainly not. 

They could still continue to work together, in fact, in some ways this could help ratings. 

Television aside, would he be happy?

It was a stupid question. He was always happy with the younger man around. 

Jeremy revelled in his jokes and laughs. His adorable mannerisms and his general optimism. 

But he couldn't stave off the guilt that he was taking something away from Richard. 

The omega was fiercely independent as well as quite guarded. He would be giving that away, staying with him.

"Jeremy," Richard whimpered as he slowly came to.

Jeremy was immediately at attention.

"Yes my love, be careful, how do you feel?"

"Horrible, I don't know what happened." Richard looked around confused. He was mostly being supported by the alpha. 

"I came here and found you delusional in bed, your fever was so high… Richard, I had the doctor come and he said there is a chemical bond that's already formed within us, it's likely been there since before the accident but he doesn't think we can or should reject the mark." Jeremy explained.

He spent a while, just the two of them, talking about how this came about and what they were going to do. 

Richard was still unwell but looked considerably better after having taken medicine. 

"This is all just so fast. I don't know…" Richard looked devastated at the news.

Jeremy felt worse, he was sure. The last thing he wanted to be responsible for was roping the omega into a permanent situation, especially if it was against his will. 

"Richard, I can't imagine how I'm going to fix this all but I can promise you if we go through with this I will never abandon you. This won't have a negative impact on work, we can still film everything the same. In fact if you want we don't even have to go public about our relationship. 

"You are so special to me, and I know it will take time but we can still take things slow, as slow as you want and if you want to be bonded and still see other alphas I'll allow it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jeremy was in tears, holding Richard impossibly close to his body. 

"Jeremy. I know it wasn't purposeful. I'm not afraid of being bonded to you, you are a great alpha and you're my friend… It's just, I don't want everyone else to think badly of me for it." The omega frowned.

This was news to the older man. How would Richard think that others would judge him for bonding with anyone?

"Nobody would feel that way I'm certain." Jeremy promised. 

"But you don't know, you aren't there when people talk." Richard explained.

"What do you mean? Who?" Jeremy didn't like where this was headed. 

He was proud that their crew were all advocates for equal rights for everyone. The sudden news that may have not been the case was startling. 

"Just sometimes, people talk. About how they know that if the opportunity came for me to have a mate I'd leave and maybe it would be for the best. I don't want them to think that I'm just some kind of tramp that would favor pleasing an alpha over a career." Richard seemed embarrassed to have shared this piece of news. 

Jeremy was appalled that this type of behavior was going on and he was certain that by the embarrassed look on the omega's face this wasn't even half of what was said. 

"Richard, you are an amazing and hardworking individual. The fact that you are an omega has nothing to do with how you do your job. I promise, I'll get to the bottom of those rumors but they are not true." Jeremy punctuated his words with a kiss to Richard's pouty lips. 

Richard seemed absolved at the statement and visibly relaxed. 

Jeremy felt a sudden surge of desire course through him at the sight of the omega. 

Richard looked up into the alphas eyes feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He slid his hands up the front of Jeremy's clothed chest and pulled him down by the shoulders to meet him with a kiss. 

Starting off timid and chaste the exchange suddenly developed into a passionate interchange of emotions. 

Richard practically purred as Jeremy's tounge penetrated his mouth and dominated the younger. 

Jeremy could feel Richard tugging at his shirt, desperate for more contact. 

Quickly he broke the kiss and pulled the garment over his head abandoning it to the floor. He quickly followed with the rest of his clothes. 

Richard was panting beneath the alpha, his pupils were blown wide making his eyes seem almost black in lust. 

"Jeremy, please…" The omega begged pulling the alpha close to his hot body. He could only feel relief from this fevered like state if Jeremy followed through.

"Richard… we… can't." Jeremy tried as he fought against his instinct to dominate the omega. 

"Please, I need you. Want you in me." Richard pleaded from under the alphas gaze. 

Richard's lithe body was flushed with color. His mark stood out against his arm in a frightening contrast. 

Almost by instinct, Jeremy reached out and grabbed the appendage bringing the mark to his mouth. He trailed his tongue from the crook of the omega's elbow up his arm and finally over the bite. 

Richard saw white. It was such an intense feeling of both pleasure and pain. 

It was as though he was finally allowed to let go and feel again. Any pain that there had once been was suddenly channeled out of him leaving him in a euphoric state. 

Hot tears of pleasure flowed down his cheeks as he begged his alpha for more. 

He thrust his hips up against Jeremy's semi erect member reveling in the jolt of pleasure that flowed through him. 

He spread his legs more, allowing the alpha to get closer to him. 

Jeremy could smell the arousal from the other man. His eyes momentarily losing focus as he centered in on the sounds of pleasure from his mate. 

Richard threw his head back as he felt two large fingers penetrate his wet needy hole. 

It was an amazing pleasure but he knew he needed more. He wanted his alpha's cock to claim him, to fill him completely. He wanted to be permanently marked as Jeremy's mate. 

"More Jez, please." Richard fought to say the words. He knew he needed to verbalize his consent to have Jeremy continue. 

At those words the alpha added another finger, thrusting them in and out of Richards hole, loving the way the omega keened in delight. 

Richard cried out in pleasure as his prostate was stroked over again. 

Jeremy withdrew his fingers despite the whine from Richard and lined up the head of his large cock. Slowly he thrust his hips in. 

Richard panted as he felt himself being stretched around Jeremy's erection. Feeling every inch as it entered him, creating a constant pressure against his prostate. 

He moaned wantonly no longer wanting to talk. He wanted Jeremy to fuck him. He tried to shift his hips upward to encourage the alpha to continue.

The alpha chuckled at the needy omega. He could have cum just from the sight of Richard desperate beneath him, his hole leaking slick, stretched around his large cock. 

Jeremy thrust twice, slowly, wanting to establish some sense of a message for what was to come. 

Afterward he started thrusting in earnest. His hips grinding against the omega's. 

Richard moaned loudly as he reached up to touch Jeremy. He wanted to connect to the alpha and was desperate for more contact. 

Jeremy groaned as he felt the need for release growing near. He held Richard's hand in his own and brought it up to kiss the omegas palm as he trusted deeply into the omega filling him with his cum.

Richard felt incredibly full as Jeremy came deeply inside of him. He was so overwhelmed at the intensity of it that he came not long after. He could feel Jeremy pull him closer as he was knotted.

It was almost painful, how large the knot was. His prostate was overstimulated and he whined beneath the alpha, a part of him loved how the alpha overpowered him and forced him to submit. 

It was a relief that he didn't ever think he would need. It felt fulfilling to be able to let go and have someone else do the thinking for even just a moment. 

He didn't realize how tired he had become. Not even just from the events of the past few days but from having to fight against who he was his whole life. 

He let his mind drift as he listened to his alpha breathing deeply next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a little side not because i k ow i didn't make it obvious but Richard was the one holding back and fighting against the mating bond. After the reassurance from Jeremy that it wouldn't matter what others thought he was finally able to let go and stop fighting against himself.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be posting another chapter🥰. Ngl it's been an insane week I was glad I could get this up.

Jeremy awoke feeling more content than he could ever remember being. It was as though a missing piece of himself had been returned and now he finally knew what it meant to be whole. 

He breathed in deeply, noting the scent of his omega.

His omega... He let the meaning of the statement linger in his mind for a moment. 

Richard lay, still very much asleep, in his arms. His dark lashes brushed over his delicate pink cheeks. His lips were barely parted as he continued to slumber. 

Jeremy leaned in and kissed the omega’s exposed neck, nipping just below the ear. 

It hadn’t been planned whatsoever, but in reality Jeremy couldn’t imagine being bonded to anyone else. 

Really it just made sense, he and Richard were perfect for each other. 

Richard challenged Jeremy to try and experience new things; to embrace the joy that life had to offer whilst Jeremy was able to reign in some of the younger man's eagerness. Whether he knew so or not Ricard did benefit from having someone else help to guide him along the way. 

The alpha leaned in and scented the omegas neck. He wanted to mark every inch of his partner leaving no question who he was bonded to.

He paused as he glanced at the clock across the room, it was still pretty early but he figured he would call Andy and fill him in on the situation.

He honestly had no clue how they were going to film today. Or even if they should. 

He felt fine… for the most part. But what about Rochard? The sleeping omega held in his arms was his number one priority.

He took one hand and reached to grab his phone from the bedside table. Thankfully it wasn't too far out of reach. He would have hated to let go of Richard and have him wake early.

The phone rang several times before Willman's voice came through.

"Yes. What's wrong." He sounded as though Jeremy's call had woken him.

Jeremy looked down once again to his omega. Really they had both been through so much the past few days.

"Nothing wrong… per say." Jeremy sighed. "There's been a development though and I don't know how you are going to take it."

He could hear Andy groan. 

"Surprise me."

Five minutes of explanation later and Andy was practically hyperventilating over the line. 

"Okay… shit." There was another pause. "Okay. I know this is the last thing on your mind but we have to film today."

Jeremy had already thought about that. And he knew filming with Jason, at least for him, would prove difficult. 

Newly bonded alphas were incredibly territorial of their omegas. 

He thought back to how he acted toward the other alpha before Richard was bonded. He wouldn't want a repeat in front of an actual audience.

"I know. Trust me." Jeremy stated flatly. 

"Um. Are you going to be able to? I mean either of you. How is Hammond even doing?" Andy stressed. 

"Look, we have to film so we will. We're just going to have to take some precautions. He's not awake yet but I think he can do it." Jeremy replied, taking a good look at Richard. 

He looked considerably more refreshed and the dark circles under his eyes were gone. 

Jeremy kissed his forehead and confirmed that his fever had gone down. 

"Alright, when will you be able to come in. I'll let the others know." Andy seemed resigned but willing to help his friend and colleague.

"The doctor has to come back. He should be here within an hour or so, after that we should be good to leave… and Andy, we want to keep this out of the news for as long as we can." Jeremy hoped Andy caught his meaning to keep this as quiet as possible.

"Don't worry. Essential team members only." Andy confirmed.

Jeremy smiled. When this had all settled he owed his friend big. 

"Andy, thanks. I'll text you in a bit." Jeremy said relieved.

"Good. You know you're aging me right?" Willman joked before saying bye and hanging up the phone. 

Jeremy carefully set his phone back and snuggled deeper into the blankets. He was content to just lay with the small warm body against his and rest. 

After about fifteen minutes Richard started to stir. 

He stretched out and yawned slowly blinking awake. 

"Morning." He hummed, looking up to the alpha. 

Jeremy almost reconsidered what he said to Andy. He didn't know how he wasn't going to just jump the omega on television.

"Morning." Jeremy greeted back. He couldn't resist himself and kissed Richard deeply, pressing his body against the smaller man. 

Richard sighed as he was overpowered by the larger man. His arms were pinned by his head and he smirked as soon as the kiss broke. 

"I feel like I should be freaking out more about everything, but I've never been calmer. Thank you for helping me last night, by the way." He admitted airily. 

"I can't help but think. Maybe this was how it was meant to be… you know, you and me." Jeremy confessed as he placed a kiss against the omegas mating mark. 

Richard hummed. The feeling of confirmation and peace swept over him. He felt like nothing in the world could harm him when Jeremy was this close to him… It was almost an addictive sensation.

"Rich, how are you feeling?" Jeremy questioned seriously.

"Really good. But I'd be even better if you kissed me again." He smiled biting his lip.

Jeremy seriously couldn't resist his omegas wishes and leaned down once again to kiss him gingerly on his pouty lips. 

"Okay, we need to get up… Can you get up?" Jeremy paused suddenly unsure.

Richard rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm capable of standing." He huffed. 

"I just don't want you to be hurt." Jeremy admitted. 

"I'm not going to break." Richard promised. 

"The doctor is going to be here soon. And I talked with Andy. He's only letting the main team know."

"Are you sure he needs to come?" Richard groaned, he hated doctors. If he had been more coherent last night he would have thrown fit about getting any type of shot. 

Jeremy chuckled and sat up further, his hand still on Hammond's wrist.

"I'll protect you. Dont worry." Jeremy teased. 

Ricard had to admit he was pretty sore all over, but compared to yesterday he felt like a new person. He wasn't going to complain and risk worrying Jeremy. 

Jeremy was instantly ready for the day. Richard was always blown away with how little time it took for him to be up and out the door. 

Hammond on the other hand was still sitting in bed with a blanket draped over his shoulders. 

"I'd be faster if you helped me." He pouted noticing Jeremy looking him over. 

Jeremy sighed at his little omega and went to his closet to get something for him to wear. 

He settled on a pair of jeans and a cream jumper. He wouldn't admit it to just anyone but he loved seeing Richard bundled up for the cold weather, his cheeks and nose would turn pink and he always saught out a source of warmth. 

Sometimes if the were filming outside for a segment on a cold day he would stand closer to the alpha not wanting to admit he was cold. 

Not that Jeremy had to seek out thrills of just standing next to Hammond or touching his hand. They were bonded now, and he could cuddle him whenever he wanted. 

"Here you go." Jeremy deposited the clothes in a heap on Richard's lap.

"Hey!" Richard whined. 

"Don't complain. I picked you out a very cute little outfit." Jeremy smirked.

"No, I don't want to look 'cute'." Richard mimed fingers around the word. "Handsome or rugged…" he frowned, pulling the jumper over his head. 

"Well, you can be those if you want, but unfortunately for you you are always going to be cute." Jeremy tapped the omega on the nose making him groan. 

"I hate getting dressed. Let's stay in bed naked instead." Richard declared.

And god did Jeremy want to.

He opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by a knock on the door. 

"That would be the doctor." Jeremy stated.

Richard groaned and threw himself back on the bed.

Jeremy felt a little relief at the action. At least it showed Richard was feeling better. 

He felt a sudden pang of fear when he exited the room. He didn't want to leave Richard alone. 

He checked over his shoulder. Richard was still thrown across the sheets, though now clothed, with his arm over his eyes hoping to stave off the doctor for as long as possible. 

Jeremy shook the feeling and he continued down Richard's hall to the front door. 

"Doctor Brown." Jeremy greeted as he opened the door and ushered the man in.

"I can assume by the look of relief on your face that things went well last night." The older man stated. 

"I think what you said was right, about the bond…" Jeremy trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward. 

Normally you didn't have to explain to someone that you bonded with your mate this way. He felt a little stupid for it.

"Oh I had my suspicions, and I could tell right away that you both had chemistry." The doctor smiled as he followed Jeremy through the house to the bedroom. 

Richard instantly perked up as soon as Jeremy walked back into the room. 

He stood, hopping off the bed and hugged the alpha pressing himself close and hiding his face against Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy suddenly became worried that something bad had happened when he was out of the room. 

"Ah, you do seem to be feeling considerably better." Doctor Brown smiled, speaking softly as he approached the omega. 

Richard clung to Jeremy who looked on confused by the entire exchange.

"Don't worry Mr. Clarkson a reaction like this is entirely normal, healthy even, and it proves to me the authenticity of your bond." Dr. Brown stated calmly, taking a step back. 

"However I will still need to look you both over just to be sure that there are no negative lingering effects." He gestured for them to sit instead on the bed. 

Jeremy was out of his element. He had never experienced so many strange emotions broth from himself and another before. 

A part of him was worried by Richards sudden clingyness. He had been entirely fine not a moment ago, complaining about having to get dressed and now he was practically hiding behind Jeremy not wanting to speak.

And Jeremy for his part did not like the fact that there was another alpha in the room. He knew the doctor was safe, and he trusted him implicitly, however the alpha half of his brain didn't want to take any chances with his mate's life. 

"These feelings you are currently experiencing will subside considerably in the next week. It will take about that long for your hormones to balance out." Brown reassured as they sat down. 

"Let's go ahead and start with you." He directed towards Jeremy. "I'm sure you'll be easier to get through." He joked. 

Jeremy had his temperature taken and was asked a few questions about his health and if he felt capable of working. 

He thought again about being in the crowded hargar of people. Would he be able to? 

He agreed that he was, though a part of him prayed he would be strong enough. Just having one alpha in the room was a challenge.

"And now for you Richard." Dr. Brown smiled as he went to the other side of Jeremy. 

Richard was still practically on top of Jeremy though now he was able to look the doctor in the eye.

"How are we feeling this morning? I've got to check your temperature and see where you're at."

Richard frowned at the older man. He hated being talked to like a child, to be fair he was acting a bit like one. He was sure Jeremy was finding some sort of amusement from it. 

Richard whined when the doctor made him open his mouth and place the thermometer under his tongue. He didn't want anyone to touch him beside Jeremy. 

"Seeking isolation is normal in a newly bonded omega. You may find yourself wanting to be alone more than you are used to." Dr. Brown said quietly, taking the device from the omegas mouth.

"I can already see you want to be alone with your alpha." He chuckled and turned to Jeremy. 

"There isn't any need to fret over his actions. He is simply strengthening the bond you two already have." The doctor reassured after seeing Jeremy's worried look. 

They finished the check up and Dr. Brown confirmed that the bond was official.

"And on that note, congratulations." He said with a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You will want to Register soon as well." He reminded them, putting his equipment away. 

"And I'm giving you the ok to do your job today under the stipulation that you both listen to your instincts, if something should come up go back home." The doctor looked pointedly at them both.

"And furthermore as soon as you are finished I'm assigning both of you to a good four days rest. Take some time to just be together and enjoy your time alone. This is a special time for you as a couple make sure you get to experience it." 

Richard and Jeremy both thanked him and showed him to the door. 

As soon as the doctor was gone Richard had Jumped into Jeremy's arms. 

"Let's have sex." He smiled, leaning in to kiss Jeremy.

"No, we don't have time." Jeremy declared looking over the omegas shoulder to the clock. 

Richard sighed and nussled Jeremy's neck, scenting the alpha. 

"No. We have time I promise." Richard whined.

"We would if you didn't live so far away from the office." Jeremy admonished, cuddling the smaller man back. 

"Then let's have sex at work." The omega declared, laughing. 

"You are incorrigible." Jeremy tutted. He carried Richard down the hall. 

I need to get my keys. Do you want to drive together?" Jeremy asked hoping that he would say yes. 

"But of course." Richard agreed. 

He took Jeremy by the hand and stood next to him expectantly, waiting for the alpha to lead him in the direction of the keys.

Jeremy didn't mind clingy Richard, but he hoped that he would be able to tone it down in front of the camera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Also anything you'd like to see here soon?   
> I'll be taking a little vaycay from tech for a few days so I'll hopefully post again then.❤❤


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Richard face frustration when filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so hard to write and after I finished it it was accidentally erased :"(  
> But here we are! Back and at it again and in a NEW YEAR!!!

Getting to the office was easy enough, at least the driving was. 

Jeremy however became increasingly anxious as he neared the building. The thought of having to share his omega with the presence of anyone else seemed revolting and out of the question. He was afraid of how he may react, especially in the studio surrounded by other alphas. 

Richard seemed completely oblivious to the alpha’s musings. He happily chatted about anything but his job as they continued down the motorway. 

“Jezza? I don’t want to be away from you.” Richard whined. He reached out and caressed Jeremy’s chest, his fingers brushing beneath the collar of his shirt. 

Jeremy hummed instantly feeling satisfied by the touch of his partner. 

“I know baby but we have to today… only today and as soon as we are done I’m locking you away and am having you all to myself.” The older man promised.

He was getting hot just thinking about how he was going to claim the younger man. How he wanted to hear Richard call out his name, make him scream in pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to have his precious omega entirely to himself, safe in his arms and far away from the harmful world. 

“I know Jeremy but, it’s hard to explain.” Richard paused and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s like every moment I’m with you it makes it harder for me to go away. I don’t like to be away from you and a part of me worries what’s going to happen.” 

Jeremy turned to look at the omega. He seemed all the world more vulnerable and small to the older man. He had wrapped his arms around his body in an effort to bring himself comfort. 

Jeremy parked the car and swiftly brought his arms around the smaller man. 

"Listen Rich. We'll take things easy, as slow as we need to go. Everyone will understand. And I promise I'll make it up to you ten times over this weekend." Jeremy said softly, kissing the other man lovingly.

Richard gave a small but sincere smile and quickly hugged Jeremy back. 

"We should go in then." He stated, gesturing toward the filming base.

Jeremy allotted himself one more moment, just him and Richard, before stepping out and walking inside.

The second he stepped inside his senses were in an overloaded state. 

He was suddenly so aware of potential dangers to his omega, ones that had been there all along. 

Richard was so unaware of the looks that followed him as he went. Jeremy wondered if it had always been this way… every person who wasn't an omega was a potential threat. 

The alpha took a step closer to the omega, following not one step behind, unable to focus on anything but protecting his mate. 

"Jeremy, I think you need to relax just a bit. You're scaring people." Richard half joked as they entered the conference area. 

Richard had been worried about how he would feel having to go to work today, but he felt fine as long as he was next to his alpha. 

Perhaps a bit too fine though, he really desperately craved sex with his alpha and the itch wasn't going away. He promised himself he could keep it in his pants until after they were finished for the day.

The prospect of a whole weekend alone with his alpha, it would be the perfect reward.

Jeremy tried to reign in his protective instincts. He felt hot under the collar and jittery, like he was constantly having to be on the watch. It was going to be a long day.

As they walked in further familiar faces started to pass them by in the hall. 

Jeremy was instantly grateful the moment he entered the large room. There was a very business as usual attitude and people seemed, perhaps even more so, subdued. 

No doubt there had been a collective briefing before he and Richard had arrived.

Andy was the first to appear as they arrived at the general meeting table.

"I suppose congratulations are in order for you both." Willman grinned. 

"Thanks for everything Andy, seriously." Jeremy stated, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Richard too, thanked Willman as he leaned on the table, mindful not to stray too far from Jeremy. 

"Are you sure you're alright for today?" Andy questioned quietly, looking over his friend. It was clear that Jeremy wasn't himself and there was a definite feeling in the room that nobody was to get too close to Hammond. 

Jeremy sighed, laughing dryly. "I know how it looks, but we both are good to go. Just taking things a bit slower."

"Alright then, we should get ready." Andy confirmed. 

They had been working with the script all week but both decided it would do them good to look everything over again in light of the past few days. 

Flipping through the pages Jeremy smiled in appreciation as he felt Richard’s hand discreetly touch his own. 

“You’re going to be okay with Jason?” Richard questioned seriously as he read over a part that both he and the other alpha would be doing together whilst Jeremy was entirely on the other side of the set. 

As much as Jeremy wanted to yell and say that ‘No he was absolutely not alright with the concept’ he knew that it wouldn’t do. And so instead opted to reassure Hammond. 

“Don’t worry about it. This is only a few hours, I can keep my cool that long.” he scoffed.

“Good, here’s your chance to practice.” Richard warned, directing Jeremy’s attention to the oncoming co host. 

“All set?” Jason said in greeting as he leaned against the table. 

“Oh, you know how it is when you’re rushing.” Richard joked. “But yeah, I’d say we’re good.” The omega instinctively placed is arm around Jeremy’s shoulders, edging closer to his alpha. 

“Good, I’m glad. I wasn’t sure given, ya’ know…” Jason trailed off awkwardly. He shifted his gaze from Richard to Jeremy and gave an odd look to the older man. 

Jeremy was not appreciating the other alpha leaning in this close to his omega, however he suppressed his urge to lash out telling himself that Jason meant no harm. 

“Hey Jay. You’ll have to tell me about how your camping weekend went. You didn’t get to finish telling me the other day.” Richard encouraged. 

“Yeah uh, maybe after the show. I’ve got to go and fix my hair.” Jason half smirked. He quickly turned and headed the other way before either Richard or Jeremy could respond. 

“That was so rude Jeremy.” Richard admonished, standing up and facing the alpha. “You barely said two words to the guy.”

“How could I? He was too busy talking to you.” The older man growled lowly. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” The omega sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Jeremy quickly took the omega by the hand to the exit door that led to a smoking area outside. 

“You can’t even see it can you?” Jeremy growled once they were alone. He pulled the smaller man closer and kissed him deeply, easily dominating him. 

He pulled away panting. Richard stood breathless and dazed, holding onto the larger man’s arms for support. 

“He was just being nice.” Hammond huffed. 

Jeremy pulled Richard closer once more, giving him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Maybe he was, but right now any alpha or even beta for that matter I see as a potential threat. It has to be a part of biology and I’m sure it will lessen as time passes but for now, for today, just please try not to talk with anyone else. It's driving me insane.” The alpha admitted defeated. 

Richard looked away momentarily, taking in what his alpha had said. 

“Alright.” He agreed. “I’m sorry I made you upset.” Richard pulled the alpha closer and held him in a tight embrace. 

Jeremy loved moments like this. When Richard would let down his fighty facade and allow himself to be vulnerable and heartfelt. He felt that he could connect deeper with the omega and that their bond would become stronger. 

“We should probably go back in.” Jeremy suggested. Moving to reopen the heavy door. 

Feeling a little better about the day they headed in the direction of the others. 

The set was prepped and ready and the audience had been let in. Andy and the others had been smart in having primarily omegas or bonded pairs toward the front, hoping to alleviate some of the tension.

Before they knew it they were filming. 

It was surprisingly easy to get into the groove of presenting. Granted the show hadn’t been on that long, but here at the end of their season it seemed like maybe they had finally gotten the hang of things. 

Jeremy was feeling confident and even proud at certain points, especially whenever Richard was right next to him. Sometimes the omega would discreetly brush his hand or arm and he would get a feeling of comfort. 

This, he thought, was how it was meant to be. To follow his dream with someone he loved. 

He looked to the Omega sitting across from him, laughing at the joke he had just made. He belonged here, with Jeremy. 

It wasn’t until the end of the show that his pleasant state of mind faltered. 

Jason and Richard were commenting on a piece when the other man had moved behind Richard to compare two car features. It was almost unnoticeable the way his hand had caressed the omega’s arm but it was a very clear challenge to Jeremy. 

He was standing next to one of the cameras and had not even taken a step before Andy had grabbed his arm. 

“I saw it too. Please for the love of god just wait until we finish, I promise nothing’s going to happen.” The other man pleaded. 

Jeremy was still seeing red but was able to calm down enough until he could finish the show. 

As soon as they had signed off for the day Jeremy put an arm around the omega. He pointedly looked at Jason in warning before taking Richard to get their things and leave. 

Normally they would wait and review everything and then perhaps take a few moments to chat amongst themselves but today nothing could make him stay.

“I’ll talk to you next week.” Jeremy said in form of goodbye to Andy and a few of the surrounding team. 

Richard finished talking with one of the camera men and quickly followed the Alpha back to the car. 

“You think we’ll ever see ‘em again.” Brian, one of the security members joked. 

“God no, not for a while at least.” Andy laughed. 

In the car Richard fumbled with his seatbelt. He was desperate for Jeremy to claim him again. The entire show he could feel himself coming undone and with every touch or glance his need only grew. 

“Ugh!” He kicked the seat in frustration as he let go of the buckle. He thrust his hips upward slightly wanting to be touched. 

In an instant Jeremy was on him, at least as much as the car would allow. The alpha cupped his erection and nipped at his neck. 

“You really want it don’t you?” He whispered into the omega’s ear. 

Richard whined as soon as Jeremy pulled back. The alpha swiftly fastened him in and started the car. 

“My place is closer.” He announced pulling out and onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter didn't really have a lot of smut but I'm totally making it up for you because the guys impromptu honeymoon is next. If there are any particular things you'd like to see in the next few smutty chapters please let me know! I'd be happy to include them.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little shorter. But hopefully full of promising smut.   
> The bext few chapters, i think, will be switching between moments like this to moments that are a bit more quiet and intimate.

Jeremy felt half mad by the time he had parked in front of his place.

Everything he had been holding back during filming had resurfaced with an absolute vengeance. 

He could smell the omega's pheromones and they furthered his need to reclaim his mate. 

Richard was panting with a light sheen of sweat over his brow. His eyes were closed in a conservative measure to try and keep a hold of reality. 

As an omega he definitely felt the need to succumb to his alphas needs, he wanted to be praised and marked and loved. 

He wanted Jeremy to pin him down and claim him. To make him feel nothing but pleasure as he was filled with his alpha's seed.

"Jeremy." He whimpered, reaching out for his alpha to help him. He needed the older man closer to him, it was as though Jeremy was the only clear beacon in the haze of his mind. 

Jeremy's cock throbbed between his legs. The car was becoming suffocatingly small, he needed to let loose. 

It was a struggle but the alpha managed to walk to the passenger's side and open the door. He swiftly picked up Richard, the omega wrapping himself around the larger man's body.

Richard was growled impatiently, kissing and nipping at Jeremy's collarbone. 

Jeremy could tell his alpha mentality was at the forefront of his mind, he ached to get to the bedroom and make the feisty omega submit. 

"Fuck, Richard." Jeremy exclaimed as the omega bit him again. He fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door. 

"No." Richard pouted as the alpha kept the smaller man at bay, manoeuvring them both into the home. 

The second the door was closed and locked Jeremy had Richard pinned against the wall. His large hands securing the small frame from any sort of escape. 

The alpha kissed him possessively, mapping out every inch of the younger's mouth. 

Richard moaned against him, he shifted as much as he could to allow himself to get closer to the other man. 

Jeremy pulled away and looked into the dazed brown eyes of his mate. He trailed kisses down to his throat. 

"Watching you today was agony." He murmured against Richard's clavicle. 

"I'm not unlocking that door until I have claimed every inch of you as mine. Nobody will question who you belong to." Jeremy stated.

"Alpha, please." Richard whispered as he writhed against Jeremy's body.

Jeremy quickly carried Richard to the bedroom and put him on the bed. He hurriedly started taking off his own clothes and helped the omega follow suit.

"Fuck, you look beautiful." Jeremy admired Richard's fit body beneath him. His slight build and creamy skin brushed with freckles. 

Everything about him was perfection wrapped into a delectable small package that Jeremy couldn't wait to devour.

"You do too." Richard smiled, reaching up to run his fingers from Jeremy's ear to his jawline.

Jeremy leaned in and started to scent his omega. Occasionally biting him on the shoulder or chest. He loved the way that his delicate skin turned a blushed pink under the ministrations. 

His cock rubbed against the omega's in a slow rhythm. 

Jeremy was surprised, normally he would be close to cumming but he supposed this extra stamina was a result of the mating process. It was not uncommon that both partners would climax several times before they were officially done. 

Richard was already so wet with slick as Jeremy reached to prep the omega. He easily slid two then three fingers into his needy hole. 

"Jeremy, fuck me… please." Richard begged, rocking his hips up and humming in pleasure over the sensations that filled his body. 

"In time my little omega." The alpha promised. 

After several moments more Jeremy was sure that Richard was ready for him. He brought his hips forward and lined the head of his cock up with the omega's entrance and thrust in. 

Immediately he was driven with a primal need to thoroughly claim his mate. His hips moving in quick heavy thrust as he pounded into the smaller man. 

"Fuck, Alpha." Hammond moaned, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

"No. Keep them open." Jeremy ordered, not slowing his pace. He moved a hand to caress Richard's neck, his thumb applied the smallest amount of pressure. 

The omega acquiesced and tried to hold Jeremy's gaze. Several intense hits to his prostate had him briefly looking away, his long lashes fluttering closed. 

The room was filled with the sound of moans and whines and the sound of skin hitting skin. 

Richard muttered Jeremy's name as he was rocked by the movement from the alpha. He wanted more, he wanted so much more.

The smaller man came without warning, reaching out and gripping onto his alphas arm trying to pull him closer.

Jeremy could feel Richard's tight heat pulling him in, the muscles contracting around his sensitive member. Several thrust later he too was cumming deep within his partner. Filling him with hot semen. 

Richard loved the feeling of when Jeremy came in him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, nothing he had read or watched could have prepared him for the warm intimacy that it brought. He wanted to be filled again and again until it was visible how much of his alpha's cum was inside of him. 

Using his legs, he pulled himself further onto his alpha's cock. He didn't want Jeremy to pull out, to be left feeling empty inside. He moaned as his alpha lazily thrust inside of him a few more times. 

Jeremy lay down beside Richard, his breathing returning to normal. He could feel himself becoming a bit more rational as well. Honestly he didn't know how they both made it through filming. 

Bringing a hand up and placing it on his mates side, Jeremy placed small kisses along the smaller man's neck.

"You are absolutely perfect like this. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Here, just you and me." Jeremy said quietly as he rubbed Richard's hip bone. 

"I'm glad." The smaller man smiled, now closing his eyes. He leaned back onto Jeremy's warm chest, feeling the rise and fall of his alpha's breathing and listening to the steady beating of his heart. He felt safe here, in his alphas arms.

The older man chuckled at how easily Richard could go to sleep after intense sex. Though he supposed it was good that the little omega got his rest now. Jeremy had a feeling there wouldn't be too much time for sleep in the next few days. 

The alpha thought about getting up and cleaning himself off, perhaps Richard as well, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He thought about the doctor's words and how he said that this was an important time for bond mates. 

Looking down to the now sleeping omega, Jeremy decided that for the next few days he'd allow himself to indulge in his alpha instincts, maybe it would be good to let loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. ❤❤


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter:D.   
> I'm really loving all of your comments and ideas for the story you guys are amazing, truly.   
> Hopefully you all like this one. It's pretty late but I wanted to get this up lest I forget, haha.

Richard felt incredibly sated from pleasure, both in the sense that he felt mentally fulfilled and from the fact that he had finally gotten claimed by his alpha again. 

He had tried not to let Jeremy worry while they were working, and had hoped that he had come off nonchalant but the reality had been that he was very uncomfortable without the larger man beside him, there to protect him and keep him shielded from anything unsavory… well that and the fact that he was incredibly sex crazed. 

His body practically demanded that Jeremys cock be inside of him, filling him up. The amount of slick alone had been surprising, when they had gotten to the house Jeremy could have gotten away without prepping him at all. 

But that was earlier and this was now. 

Richard tried to catch a glimpse of a clock from where he lay, half pinned under his alpha, but it was no use. 

It had gotten dark outside and so the omega figured it was still the same day just quite a but late. 

Jeremy was breathing deeply with his face to the back of Richard’s neck, nestled by the crook of his shoulder. His large arms were holding the younger man close to his chest possessively. Even in his sleep he didn’t want to share his love with the world.

Richard was overcome with a deep sense of love. Something that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to feel. He bit his lip and tried to turn so that he could properly face his mate. 

Jeremy woke suddenly, sensing the omegas movement. He sat up slightly a worried look on his face once he took in the emotional state that Richard was in. 

“Hey, what do you need? What’s the matter love?” Jeremy asked quietly, pulling the omega into a close hug. 

Richard breathed in his alpha’s scent. He really wasn’t sure why he had suddenly become so distressed. It wasn’t as though he had anything to be sad about, truly it was quite the opposite. 

“I don’t know. I promise I’m not sad.” Richard muttered, his large brown eyes watery as he looked to his concerned mate. He rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder, kissing at the skin on his neck. 

“Then why are you crying?” Jeremy hushed, running his hand through Richard’s hair in a way to comfort his mate more. 

“I just really think I love you. I don’t ever want to be away from you, I don’t want to think about if something happened to you…” Richard rambled on, voicing his unspoken fear of what should happen if Jeremy were to suddenly leave, or perhaps if something worse were to happen. 

Even before they were a ‘thing’, Richard was always drawn to the confident and forward man. He was everything, and now even more somehow, Jeremy was always a friend and of course Richard wanted the best for him but now it was amplified. 

A thought struck Richard, and he immediately was able to identify the base emotion that he was feeling. Aside from the love that he had for his mate he found himself jealous, so ridiculously jealous. 

Jeremy was perfect, he was everything, and surely if another omega were to meet or even see him they would want the alpha for themselves. He growled low in his throat, just the thought of anyone thinking that they could have his alpha… He would kill them. 

“Don’t leave me.” Richard demanded. “I only want you to love me.”

Jeremy had to admit, he was a little concerned by the string of emotions that his omega had just displayed. Where he had started off visibly upset, tears in his eyes and pouting, he now looked almost angry. For what Jeremy couldn’t comprehend. 

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Jeremy consoled the omega, pecking him on the lips. “And there is no one else in the world that I would ever love as much as you.”

Jeremy didn’t know where Richard’s worry came from, but he would try his utmost to chase those fears away. 

Richard seemed pacified by the promise and sank back into his lover’s arms. He pulled him close and burrowed under the blanket against the alpha’s chest, humming in content. 

Jeremy chuckled at how sweet the scene was. He had a moment of pride knowing that this was only the beginning of witnessing such beautiful moments. 

“We should eat something.” Jeremy stated, rubbing the omega’s arm. 

The alpha knew how Richard could be when it came to food. The younger man had a proclivity for skipping meals when he was distracted by things he deemed “more important”. Jeremy took it as a personal responsibility to ensure that his little omega stayed perfectly healthy. 

Richard shook his head in defiance. “I’m not hungry.” 

“Not a question,.” Jeremy growled, looking pointedly at the younger man. This argument he was not stepping down from. 

Richard could sense the firmness of the order coming from the alpha. There was no question about what he was supposed to do, but truly, he wasn’t hungry. He was tired, and wanted to stay here, where it was warm. 

“I don’t want to walk.” The smaller man pouted, pulling himself back against his mates chest. 

Jeremy sighed and decided to meet Richard in the middle. 

“I’ll carry you, but you are going to eat what I put in front of you.” He stated, no room for arguing. 

Quickly he sat up and after kissing the omega twice, something he couldn’t resist, he got to work reaching under Richard’s body to lift him from the bed. 

Before he picked the omega up Jeremy sneakily brought his fingers to Richard’s ribs and tickles the younger man. 

Richard dissolved into laughter, soon followed by Jeremy who was nothing more than content to see his omega smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thoughts?  
> I have to introduce James soon and I'm not quite sure what subgender I want him to have... Give me your Ideas if you have any I'd really appreciate it.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I think this ones a little short but I wanted to get ot out.   
> I've been lost listening to Fleetwood mac, it's definitely been a weird week😆😆😅.

Richard, Jeremy thought, loved to be naughty. There was just something in him that made it so.

It wasn't that he liked being mean, the alpha considered; the omega was actually quite submissive even toward others. 

No, Richard was simply playful and he liked to push the boundaries constantly to test and see if they were to ever change. 

He sought out adventure in everything life had to offer, and he would be hard pressed to miss out on something so appetizing. So he was always waiting, ready to pounce.

Even now, as the two sat on the couch Jeremy could tell he was testing the new boundaries.

Richard was snuggled up close to the alpha, both were unclothed. They had been for the past day and a half and Jeremy suspected it would remain that way until they were made to leave the home. 

They had just finished eating, something Richard had not shown any interest in since they had made it back to Jeremy's home yesterday. 

The few times they did eat Richard would pout and protest as Jeremy coerced the smaller man to take bites of whatever he offered.

"I don't like that, I want you." Was the omega's usual defense.

Jeremy had been worried and decided to do a little digging. Apparently it was not uncommon for omegas in heat to deny themselves of any physical needs in order to please their alphas as well as their own intense sexual desires.

And while Richard wasn't exactly in heat the doctor had said that a sudden bond would project similar results. This was obvious both in the omega's dismissal of things he deemed 'trivial' as well as his need for constant sex. 

Richard whined and mumbled incoherently as he scented the alpha. 

Jeremy was sure that when they did finally get back to the office their bond would be so obvious it could be considered offensive.

He laughed as Richard trailed delicate kisses over his chest. 

Jeremy had made sure that the younger man ate a suitable amount and they had spent the last few minutes lazily lounging together.

"Want you again." Richard hummed, continuing his ministrations.

The older man sighed internally. He never thought that he of all people would even consider this but there was a good chance this much sex could kill him… perhaps he was older than he thought. 

Jeremy hummed as Richard's small cool hand grasped at his member and slowly started rubbing up and then down. 

"No, no," he tutted, reaching down and stopping the younger man. "We promised to wait until we were done eating."

Richard groaned pitifully. 

"But we are done." He tried again to reach for Jeremy's cock. 

Jeremy decided to take this as a chance to set a firm boundary. He loved the sex, truly, but he really needed a break.

"I still have my drink." The alpha declared lifting his glass of wine. 

Richard glared at the full glass as though it were the devil himself.

"When we are through we can take a shower and clean up a bit. Maybe after we could cuddle with a movie." Jeremy listed off the potential agenda.

Richard bit his lip and climbed further onto the alpha. 

"Or we can just skip all of that and get to the real fun." He purred. Once again his hands reached down trying to grab at the alpha's cock.

Jeremy felt upset that Richard wasn't listening to him. He understood that the omega needed sex to a certain degree but he was becoming demanding and unrealistic.

"No. Sit until we are through. If you can't behave then you'll have to do without entirely." Jeremy scolded firmly as he took Richard's hand once more and pushed it into the smaller man's lap. 

Immediately he regretted his decision. 

Richard looked so thoroughly heartbroken, he stared down at his hand that Jeremy had pushed aside and held it close to his chest. 

"I'm sorry." The younger man whispered looking despondent and anywhere else besides the alpha's eyes. 

"Richard, no. I'm sorry." Jeremy apologized, setting his glass on the table. 

"It's really not your fault. I just need a little more time to collect myself before we have sex again, I swear you're insatiable." Jeremy teased, pecking the omega on the lips. 

Richard still didn't look up but he did crack a small smile. 

"I'll tell you what. Let's do those things I said and when we are through I'll fuck you absolutely senseless."

Richard laughed at Jeremy's forward proposal and tried to cover his face. 

"Ha! There is that beautiful smile." The alpha praised, keeping Richard's hands away from his adorable blushing face. 

Richard sighed as he settled back against the larger man. 

"Okay, but I'm getting another drink then." He declared standing up from the couch. 

He tried to take the blanket with him but Jeremy possessively held it back, loving the view as Richard went back toward the kitchen. 

Richard returned with the rest of the bottle and smirked as he climbed back next to the alpha. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each drinking their wine until Richard slowly paced his hand in the alphas free one. Jeremy allowed the gentle brush of Richards fingers against his palm.

"This is nice too." The omega decided out loud, leaning against Jeremy's shoulder. 

"Told you." Jeremy smirked. 

He saw his phone light up and reached out to check the message. 

It was from Andy. 

Jeremy hoped his friend had a legitimate reason for messaging him, but was satisfied that at least he chose not to call.

'Hey, sorry to take away from your break but call me as soon as you get the chance. This is actually important. You know I wouldn't bother you otherwise.'

The alpha groaned internally… Of course it was important. 

"Who was it?" Richard asked, curious.

"Nothing important." Jeremy reassured the younger man. 

Honestly, he was sure it could wait a few more days, whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Can anyone guess what Andy wants to talk about?
> 
> It will probably be a few days at least until I upload again, I'm going up to my family's cabin and there is NO internet there😪😪. But I think a break from social media and crazy people could be good too. 
> 
> Have an amazing day, and thank you all so much for your thoughts and suggestions. I love them. ❤❤❤


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise smutty chapter before I go camping.🥂🌲🌲 (It surprised me too, but I'm not complaining.😂😂)

To his credit, Richard did behave the rest of the evening. 

He was obedient and didn't make much of a fuss, even when Jeremy washed his body under the steamy waters in the shower. 

Richard's cock had been fully erect the entire time, but he bit his lip and didn't say a thing as Jeremy cleaned him. 

Jeremy didn't want to say anything and risk exciting the omega, but watching Richard fight against himself, holding back his desire to make way for those of his alpha… it was turning him on. 

He decided getting out of the shower and putting a towel around himself would at the very least buy him some time. 

Richard whined as the water was switched off but happily accepted the large towel, wrapping it around his body and holding it close. 

It was clear he was still cold.

"I'll tell you what." Jeremy started. He couldn't resist stroking his fingers over Richard's warm cheek. "You go and get the blankets, put them on the couch, and I'll set us up with a movie." 

"Ooh, yes." The younger man seemed excited at the prospect of cuddling with his alpha and also being warm. He quickly turned to leave the room but stopped by the door, turning back to Jeremy.

"Can I go?" The smaller man asked, adjusting the towel over his shoulder.

Jeremy was suddenly hit with the responsibility he held as Richard's mate. To look after him, protecting him, but also being the one to give him freedom and encouragement to be the best version of himself he could be. 

He was touched that Richard valued his opinion but he didn't want to make the omega feel as though he were a prisoner in his own home. 

"Of course." He reassured. "Rich, you don't have to ask me if you want to do something." 

Richard nodded and smiled up at the alpha. "I know, I just… I don't know. I like it." He finished awkwardly.

This wasn't really the place he wanted to have this conversation but Jeremy saw another mistake he had made in mating Richard. 

He knew absolutely nothing about his personal life. 

Sure he knew some… but very little. He was from the country, had two brothers and loving parents. He liked to do things his way, and didn't like dating. 

But other than that he only knew what happened since he started working with Jeremy. Anything before that was blurry. 

Did he have any boyfriends before now? What was his sex life like? 

Had he still been a virgin when Jeremy bonded with him. If so, Jeremy wanted to kill himself. He felt like he was violating everything and Richard was too sweet to say anything bad about him. 

"Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute." Jeremy smiled, internally cringing. He needed to get to the bottom of it.

When he made it to the living room Richard had already set up quite the little bed on the couch. 

Just about every soft blanket, quilt, duvet and pillow was either on or around it whilst he sat in the middle.

It was incredibly cute. Not that Jeremy ever said that about anything, but he was willing to make the exception this time. 

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." The alpha teased, walking across the room.

He hurriedly put in a movie that was a bit slower and made his way over to Richard.

"I started to think you weren't coming." Richard joked back, snuggling into Jeremy's chest. He took the duvet and wrapped it around them.

"I could never forget about you." Jeremy smiled. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his neck.

Again Richard held himself back. It was obvious that it was difficult, he so desperately wanted Jeremy to touch him, but he wanted to listen to his alpha. He wanted to show that he could have self control. 

The movie played for a bit and Richard tried to at least pretend to be interested in it. He silently cursed Jeremy for his horrible taste in films. 

Every time his mind wandered he imagined his alpha, their bodies pressed against one another. 

He shifted slightly not wanting it to be so obvious that his sensitive member was begging for attention. How he wanted Jeremy's large hands to stroke him, to pet him. 

Jeremy was very aware of his omega's delima. He had purposefully chosen an old war film he was sure Richard would call droll. He didn't want Richard's mind on anything else but him.

"You're being such a good boy." Jeremy said softly. He pretended to still be watching the screen as he slowly ran his fingers over Richard's thigh… an action that could have seemed innocent but was sure to drive the omega insane.

Richard couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips at both the praise and Jeremy's touch. 

He wanted to be a good omega but as Jeremy's fingers trailed once again over his leg he thought that it could prove to be an impossible task. 

Jeremy smirked to himself as Richard stifled a moan. He really was being so good, listening to instructions. He knew Jeremy wasn't going to give him what he wanted unless he obeyed.

Richard's mind was plagued with imaginings of Jeremy's hard cock thrusting into him, stretching him over again. He could feel himself getting flushed at the thought, slick becoming obvious as it leaked between his thighs.

Jeremy could smell the omega's arousal. He'd be damned if that alone didn't make him want to forget his game and just fuck the younger man relentlessly.

Carefully, he pulled Richard closer once more and kissed his temple as he ran his hand over the smaller chest. He was sure to linger over the pert nipples.

Richard bit his lip hard, he was sure it could have drawn blood. He whimpered and put his hands in his lap relishing in the small relief his cock had from the touch.

"Please." Richard whined when Jeremy pinched Richard's richt nipple between his fingers. 

The alpha chuckled and nibbled at the omega's ear.

"Please what? My little omega." Really Jeremy was having too much devilish fun.

Richard keened beneath the alpha's ministrations. 

"F-fuck me, please." He moaned. He wanted Jeremy to fill him again. He felt so uneasy without his alpha's cock buried deep within him.

"You have been so good. I think it's only fair I give you what you want." Jeremy stated, pulling the omega fully onto his lap.

Richard sat straddling Jeremy's lap, their cocks pressed against each other deliciously. 

Richard thrust his hips against the other man's cock, desperate for friction.

Jeremy happily reached around and fingered Richard open slightly more, loving the way his breathy moans became higher and more urgent.

"Alpha, fuck me. Fuck me." Richard mumbled as he gazed desperately into the other man's eyes. 

Jeremy couldn't hold back. He swiftly grabbed Richard's hips and lifted him upward, after lining himself up he slammed the omega back down. His cock immediately engulfed in the tight warm familiar heat. 

Richard threw his head back and arched his back as he cried out in pleasure. 

This, this is what he craved. To be thoroughly fucked by his mate. 

He became lost to his senses as Jeremy slammed into him again and again. His walls stretching around the alpha's massive cock. 

With each thrust he was once again filled to what he felt was the fullest he'd ever been, his sensitive prostate thoroughly abused as Jeremy hit it every time. 

The feel of his alpha's hands around his waist and his cock filling him within, Richard mumbled pleas for more as he experienced bliss once again. 

Jeremy couldn't help himself, looking at the debauched vision before him, flushed and pleading. Richards eyes were closed and his cheeks rosy, his flat stomach visibly became fuller as Jeremy's cock entered him with every thrust. 

Jeremy leaned into the exposed neck and bit down hard below his ear. 

Richard cried out at the moment of pain but was immediately distracted by the warm sensation growing within his belly as Jeremy's hand trailed to his cock. 

After a few thrust Richard was cumming between the two of them, he rode out his orgasm in a haze as Jeremy continued to fuck him. 

Jeremy pulled the omega into his chest possessively as he came deep within the smaller man, he wanted to mark Richard until there was nothing left to claim. No other alpha would take his mate from him. 

"Mine." Jeremy growled sucking and biting at Richard's neck once more, his tongue tracing over where he had just bit.

Richard moaned as he felt Jeremy's knot swell once again within him. 

This time there was almost no pain whatsoever as he was stretched around the alpha's knot. Just a familiar sense of bonding, something he felt he never wanted to end. 

"Fuck. Jeremy." Richard sighed, wiggling his hips, adjusting himself to sit fully against his alpha. 

His prostate was being constantly stimulated and he felt himself convulse as another orgasm wrung itself from him. His cock only twitching from the experience.

He whimpered against his alpha, shaky from the stimulation. 

Jeremy gently rubbed his warm hands over Richard's back and thighs calming him down a bit. 

"So perfect." He mumbled, kissing Richard's neck. 

"I love you." Richard whispered, kissing Jeremy's collarbone innocently.

Jeremy was caught off guard by the statement but was none the less touched to hear it. 

"I love you too baby." He whispered, holding the omega close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me k ow what you guys thank. You're all the best❤❤


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌲🌲🌲  
> I am greeting you from miles of trees! I was surprised to find some internet even way up here. 😏  
> Being able to just chill alone and read all day, I definitely feel more creative with writing. So here's another chapter.

"What do you mean it's not going away?" Richard cried as he looked at the bite mark on his neck in the mirror. 

Jeremy was on the phone with the doctor, again. It had been a full day and the mark Jeremy gave him when they were in the living room was not fading. If anything it seemed quite red and very similar to the one on his wrist.

"Richard please try to calm down. Come out here and let the doctor explain it to you, he can do it better than me." Jeremy begged from behind the door. 

"No, I'm not until it goes away." Richard stated definitely.

"Baby please, just open the door. You can stay in there, I just don't want you this upset." Jeremy sighed. There was a moment of muffled words as he spoke over the phone. 

Richard wrapped his arms around himself. He shouldn't feel this upset, but it was such a surprise and he really didn't want to have anything to stress over this week. He reasoned he should be allowed to wallow for a bit.

Jeremy ran his hand over his face trying to keep his cool. He went ahead and hung up with the doctor saying he'd call back later that day. 

He sat down by the door. It pained him to know that Richard was upset and was shutting him out. Just listening to him try to calm himself down was a hardship on the alpha. 

He didn't want to hurt the omega anymore. He thought he was through with these feelings.

"Richard, I need to tell you something." Jeremy swallowed, leaning back against the door. He waited a moment to see if Richard would respond, he took the silence as his que to continue.

"I've never been serious about relationships, and this is all really new to me. I've never looked into having a mate before. But lately, I've been feeling really guilty, that maybe I'm not good enough to be your alpha." It felt strange to say aloud, but somehow the alpha felt marginally relieved to have admitted this to the omega.

There was a soft click of the lock to the door and Richard opened it, mindful of the older man leaning against it. 

He got down on his knees behind the alpha and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's broad shoulders. 

"Don't say that." Richard whispered against the other man's neck. He brushed away some of the tears that had fallen previously.

"Don't say that because it's not true. I love you and you're an amazing, funny, and thoughtful alpha. I know I can be difficult but I don't mean to be." Richard paused taking in a breath and kneeling down beside his alpha. 

"I guess you could say I'm new at this too." The omega chuckled. 

Jeremy wrapped his arms around his mate. It was like Richard knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. 

"But Jeremy, there's something I want to tell you… about me. About, um, someone I used to know." Richard stared, eyes full of emotion, at Jeremy.

Jeremy quickly sat up, ready to listen. He was more than curious about Richard's past.

"Go ahead Rich, I'm here." Jeremy encouraged. He could see that Richard was hesitant about sharing this story.

"Well, I have always been fairly independent." The younger man started. 

"But there was a time, right when I started university, that I thought maybe I could start dating other alpha's… Nothing serious, just seeing." Richard paused, trying to think of the words to describe the time. 

He wasn't a saint by any means, and he knew he could be a bit of a flirt at times, but that time had been the one time in his life that he, away from the suggestions of his family, thought about pursuing a real relationship.

"And there was this guy... an alpha. We were in some of the same classes, and he was a really good friend. He knew just what to say to make me laugh."

Jeremy didn't like the fact that there was someone else that could put that fond little smirk on Richard's face. That there had been someone before him.

"We started dating and after a while he got really expectant. Wanting me to do… things, for him." Richard looked away, seemingly lost in a dark memory.

Jeremy tried to be as comforting as possible. He pulled the omega closer and gently ran his hand up and down Richards arm. 

"He didn't do anything forceful, did he?" Jeremy grimaced. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out that someone had. He knew it was stupid, coming from him of all people, but he would never want to harm his omega.

Richard shook his head. 

"No, he didn't… well, it wasn't like that. It was just he reaffirmed every negative alpha stereotype that had made me not want a mate in the first place. He made it very clear that we could never be equals. And it really hurt, because I thought we were friends and that he liked me." The younger man sighed after explaining, he held onto his mate and silently waited to see what Jeremy had to say.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Jeremy inquired.

"He's bonded now, has been for a while. Obviously I don't have anything to do with him. Some of the things he said though, they still stick with me to this day. And I hate that they do, I know it's not true but a piece of me feels like maybe he was right."

Jeremy shook his head and shushed the younger man. 

"Richard, you are the perfect omega. I couldn't have been luckier to have you as my mate. Whatever that man said, put it out of your mind. You are amazing." Jeremy encouraged.

Richard hugged the alpha close and breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he had been holding in. 

"But you have to stop feeling guilty too. You're the best alpha I've ever known." Richard proposed. 

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's both just take everything one day at a time." 

"Sounds good to me." Richard laughed. His hand went back up to his neck.

"What did the doctor say? About this?" He worried, his hand running over the mark on his neck.

Jeremy bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything that would make the omega go back into the bathroom.

"There's still a chance it will go away, but if it doesn't in the next few days then it stays." He admitted shamefully. 

He had already marked the omega without consent once. And although they were bonded and it wasn't quite the same it still felt like he violated his trust somehow.

"But, I've never heard of someone with two marks before, not from the same person at least." Richard tried to reason. 

Jeremy shook his head. "That's what I said too, but Dr. Brown told me it could happen if the marks didn't take place that far apart from each other and then something about hormones… I told him I'd call back." Jeremy knew he had done a shit job explaining that. He prayed that Richard would at least listen to the doctor.

Richard kept his hand over the mark on his neck and then looked at the one on his wrist.

"Well, I hope it goes away." He muttered. He saw the slightest disappointment in Jeremy's eyes, but the alpha didn't protest. 

"And no more biting, not until I talk to Dr. Brown myself." The omega tutted. 

Jeremy figured he could live with that. It wasn't like Richard was wanting to leave him or anything. They had each other and that was enough for the alpha.

"I can do that." Jeremy smiled and kissed Richard's wrist. Something about the mark was reassuring to the alpha, like a security blanket it could stave off negative feelings.

"Good, now make me a drink." Richard clapped his hands together in a show of being demanding.

"And why can't you make me a drink instead?" The alpha teased, already starting to get up.

"Because, it's your payment to me. When I'm done with it I'll give you my love." Richard smiled up at the other man.

"All of your love for a drink?" Jeremy joked. "I better make a good one."

He felt content as he listened to Richard laughing after him as he went down the hall to the kitchen. 

He glanced at his phone on the counter. Three new messages from Andy… 

He sighed picking up the phone, he was going to have to call his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay warm my friends☃️☃️


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait and post this one but I'm feelin it now so here it is! 
> 
> We finally get to see what Andy wanted to talk about! Let me know if you guessed it.
> 
> I may have mentioned drama before but here we are digging ever deeper😂😂 it just keeps coming.

The phone didn't even ring a full cycle before Andy answered on the other end.

"Thank christ you finally called back." Was his opted greeting.

"After the millionth plea for help I figured I'd call back." Jeremy quipped. He still didn't understand why this couldn't wait until next week. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Andy said worriedly. "The second you left and we finished things have gone to shit."

Jeremy was shocked by the admission. 

"What was there to go down? We wrapped up the season and we are renewed for the next. We're done." The alpha stated bewildered.

"The show is renewed, yes…" Andy started to explain. "And you are as well, obviously."

There was a moment of silence and Jeremy let the information process before replying.

"What the hell are you saying then?" He asked coldly. Immediately his mind drifted to the laughing, innocent omega waiting for him in the bedroom.

"There's no point in me not being direct here. They don't want to renew Richard, and Jason is on the fence as well." Andy sounded tired, like he had spent too long thinking about work. 

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had to be crazy, absolutely crazy to want somebody else. 

Richard was perfect for the show. Sure, he was still a bit new to it all but he was young and what he lacked for in experience he made up for in enthusiasm.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not allowing that, are they out of their fucking minds?" Jeremy could go on forever defending Richard. He felt beyond angry that they would even think of doing that to the younger man.

Regardless of whether or not Jeremy was his mate, they were all under the impression that everyone was being renewed along with the contract. 

Though Jeremy would admit, he wasn't quite so upset to hear the possible news of Jason. 

"I told them you would say that, and of course I want him as well… but they seem set in their decision. They haven't been clear as to why and of course that's concerning." The other alpha admitted.

"What I really need, and I hate to ask it, is for you and me to arrange a meeting with them and hash this all out. I know given the situation that this is asking a lot but I don't know how else"

"Yes." Jeremy interrupted. "Yes, I can be there. How soon?" He asked.

"I really do feel horrible about this but I think I can get everything up for tomorrow…" Andy left the question unspoken. 'Can you actually do it?' 

Could he? They were in a really good place as a couple. Jeremy thought. And he had just had a massive break through in become even closer. 

But if he didn't do it what would they be? Richard loved his job, Jeremy knew, and he would be devastated to hear that he was even considered to be dropped. 

"I'll be there." The alpha promised. 

"Okay, I'll let you know what time." Andy said, still sounding guilty. 

"Yeah mate, alright." Jeremy agreed before hanging up.

This was going to be a nightmare he was sure. He longed for a time when he could just live his life, no work or decisions.

"You take way too long to mix a stupid drink." 

Richard's voice startled Jeremy out of his thoughts.

"Hey! You didn't even start." The omega declared looking at the counter. 

Jeremy turned around and looked at the pouting omega. His hands were on his hips and he looked on in mock disappointment.

"Sorry, I had a phone call. Nothing important." He lied.

Richard looked the alpha over. There was definitely something more to that he was sure, but it could wait. 

The younger man crossed the room and grabbed Jeremy's hand as well as the phone moving it to the side as he stepped closer.

"I'm going to pretend that I believe you only because you are so handsome." The omega stated fixing the alpha with a devilish look. 

"Now about that drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had several glasses of spiced rum before posting this so please forgive any spelling. I'm horrified of auto correct.😅


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one took me FOREVER. My apologies. It was a hard one to write though so bear with me:'D.  
> It's a rather wordy little guy but everything in this chapter I had to put in before I wrote the next.   
> Here's hoping it's not a total flop.

"There's something you're still not telling me." Richard mused. He was frowning at the alpha as they lay in bed together.

Jeremy had said that he needed to go in for a meeting tomorrow. He had hidden the real reason, only feeding the omega half of the story.

"Andy says it would really help to have me there. The contract for next season has some holes and on top of that we could be losing Jason. The whole thing should just take the morning, i'm sure." Jeremy explained in detail. 

Richard bit his lip. He could see that the alpha was holding back something, he didn't know how but he could just tell. 

"Jeremy, if there's something going on maybe I can help." He offered. 

"No, I don't want you to have to worry about this. I'm going to get it all straightened out first thing tomorrow and then we can get back to enjoying our special weekend." Jeremy stated, taking Richard's hand and kissing it. 

"Well, I am feeling much more myself. It wouldn't hurt for me to come along." Richard pressed. 

Jeremy sighed. "I'm glad you are baby, but trust me on this."

Richard groaned and threw himself back on the bed, pouting. 

"Fine. You win. Go have your boring meeting. I'll be here… wasting away." The omega mumbled hoping to garner sympathy.

"It will be good for you to get some rest." Jeremy tutted. 

"And when I get back we can make a special dinner and have a proper date. There's still so much we have to learn about each other." The alpha said, kissing the pouting omega and rubbing a hand over his petite side. 

Richard giggled at the touch.

"Why don't we start now." The omega prompted. "I have plenty of questions for my alpha." He smiled.

"Ooh, this I must hear." Jeremy sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

Richard looked happy to be getting his way for a change and happily sat up facing his alpha.

"Okay. How about we each get three questions and we have to answer the others completely honestly." The younger man suggested.

"Only if you're up for the challenge." Jeremy smirked, secretly feeling a little anxious. The idea of freely allowing yourself to be completely honest with somebody else was still so foreign to him.

"I'll start." Richard clapped his hands together and Jeremy inwardly fawned over the scene.

"Did you ever have anyone else you thought about bonding with?"

'Straight to the point' The alpha thought. He knew the answer immediately though. 

He had always been focused on his career first, this had been something that had been fully supported by his family and friends as well. 

In a way, he felt bad for the omega. He was sure wanting to break free from traditional roles was difficult, even for the stubborn little omega.

"I saw other people, sure. But there was never anyone that I thought of as a potential mate. I had a girlfriend a long time ago, a beta… we thought about maybe getting married but it never got that far. She moved to the States, wanted me to go as well. But I couldn't. I knew England was my home." He said honestly. 

"Well, I'm glad otherwise we may have never even met." Richard seemed pleased with the answer, he reached out and took hold of the alpha's hand.

"My turn." Jeremy grinned. He pulled Richard's hand close and kissed the mark on his wrist. 

"I know we will talk about it more, but now that we're bonded have you thought about changing your name?" 

To be truthful, Jeremy hoped that Richard would be willing to take his name. Originally the omega would forfeit his right to his own name and become the property of his master, his alpha. But times had changed and that rule was now seen as quite archaic. 

It was now typical for the Omega to take the last name of his alpha, much like in an ordinary marriage. 

It really didn't seem practical to ask this of the one he left little choice with in the first place, and given their jobs hiding it would be difficult but he wanted to know… Even if just for himself. 

Richard bit his lip and looked away. 

He knew that this would happen eventually. It was almost unheard of for an omega not to take his alpha's name but he liked being who he was. 

Stepping into that unknown was frightening. He didn't want to think about it but he felt stupid for being scared. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked. I can pick a different question." Jeremy stated. He felt horrible that he asked that in the first place. 

"No, it's okay." Richard reassured, looking back up. 

"I think I would… eventually. But for right now, I really like having my own name." The omega admitted, feeling suddenly exposed. 

Jeremy could understand where Richard was coming from. His alpha instincts wanted for everything about his omega to be his, but he realized the importance of taking his name and was also happy that Richard didn't want to rush in without thinking.

"I'm really glad you said that." Jeremy said, kissing the omega tenderly. "Take your time and we can revisit this whenever you feel you are ready."

Richard nodded, happy that Jeremy understood him. It was his turn now to ask a question, something that could really help to put things into perspective. 

He took a moment thinking of all the things he could ask about until landing on one. 

"This mark," He gestured to the possible bond mark on his neck. "do you hope it stays?"

It was a big question he thought he already knew the answer to. 

Personally he didn't like them, or rather he didn't like them so visible. He didn't see why it was so important to have something permanent and so telling right there for everyone to see. But, he could see the way Jeremy looked at them, especially the one on his neck, and he had to wonder why.

Jeremy looked defeated and sank somewhat back.

"I don't know if i'd say I hope it does… but, I do like it. Both of them." The older man admitted, brushing his hand over the bond mark on Richard's wrist. 

"But why?" Richard asked exasperated. There had to be a reason Jeremy and he didn't see eye to eye on this. 

"Every time I see it I think of how much I love you. There is such a pull from deep inside of me that becomes so much closer to you whenever I can touch you there. It's intimate, but somehow spiritual…" He paused to laugh dryly. 

"I'm sure that makes me sound crazy but it's true. It's more than just a statement or a claim that we belong together, it's like an unspoken promise that everything is going to be alright."

Richard couldn't deny that there was a physical connection that could be had with the mating mark, it was like a conduit for their bond. And he supposed that it wasn't a bad thing that Jeremy liked them being there but… 

"I just don't like other people to see them." Richard admitted, pouting. 

Reflecting on his discomfort he supposed it was because he was reminded that he was an omega, and that by having a mark he was fulfilling the stereotype he had tried so hard to avoid. 

Jeremy watched the omega frowning, unfortunately this was one thing he wouldn't be able to fix. He knew there had to be a reason as to why Richard was so shy about having a mating mark but the omega wasn't forthcoming with any information. 

Hopefully he could get to the bottom of it soon.

"Maybe we can think of a way to cover them." The alpha suggested, inwardly sulking. Richard just didn't understand how attractive he was with them. 

"Maybe." The omega sighed, covering his face with a blanket.

"No, none of that." Jeremy hushed as he tickled the omega's sides. "I still have to ask my questions."

Richard laughed and tried to push Jeremy's hands away. 

"Okay okay, no more tickling though." He giggled.

Jeremy loved being able to make his mate smile. It was the ultimate gift in his opinion.

"Now, I get to ask a question." The alpha smirked and pulled the omega onto his lap.

"And you have to tell the absolute truth." He kissed Richard's neck. "Before we got together, how hot did you find me?"

Richard blushed at the unexpected question. He rolled his eyes at the smug look his mate gave at his action.

"Actions speak louder than words. Look at how red you just turned." Jeremy teased. 

"Fine." The omega declared, exasperated. "You were alright."

"Just alright?" Jeremy pinched Richards chin, making the smaller man laugh. 

"Okay. I may have… just once mind you… Had some naughtier thoughts about you.” The omega mumbled the last bit trying to hide his red face in shame. 

Jeremy wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't turned on. He wanted to hear every dirty little detail that the omega had fantasized about him. 

"Now you have to tell me!" The alpha demanded.

"No, it's too embarrassing. Besides we still have questions." The younger man declared. 

"That can wait, I want to hear about what my innocent little omega dreamt up about us." Jeremy cajoled. 

"It was just stuff you did." Richard said quietly as he looked rather intently at his hands. 

Jeremy could tell that Richard was settling down from being in heat. While he loved the amorous omega, seeing him a little more sexually reserved was comforting in the fact that he now knew he wasn't responsible for completely changing Richards personality.

Other than that it was incredibly fun to make his mate blush.

"Did I touch you?" Jeremy prompted. He wanted to hold back and make his mate come to him.

Richard nodded.

"How did I touch you?" Jeremy asked, his hand brushing against the omegas shin.

"I imagined that we were at the office." Richard started. 

Jeremy could definitely work with this. He tried to imagine when this fantasy took place. If he had only known then, he was sure things would be different.

"And it was late, we were the only people left." Richard's soft voice brought Jeremy back to the present. The older man nodded for his mate to continue.

"I needed help with accessing a file on my computer, so you came over to help me. But you started to touch me, and then kiss me." Richard said, biting his lip hard. 

Jeremy so desperately wanted to kiss and bite the omegas abused lips.

"I fantasized that you fucked me over my desk, hard enough that we broke the computer." Richard buried his face in the alpha's chest before Jeremy could take in the look of arousal and embarrassment displayed by his partner.

"Fuck. I can't believe I told you that." Richard muttered in anguish.

"Oh, but I'm glad you did." Jeremy smirked as he pulled the lithe frame away from him and pinned the omega to the bed. 

Richard moaned against Jeremy's lips as the alpha kissed him passionately.

"Now we can recreate the scene." 

Richard thought that Jeremy was joking until he was being picked up and carried over to the desk on the other side of the room.

"If you bruise me I'll punch you." Richard threatened halfheartedly before he was silenced by another kiss. 

"Now Mr. Hammond. What seems to be the problem with your computer?” Jeremy Joked, pretending he hadn't heard the omega’s threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me get your thoughts. I love hearing what you guys think.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ginally up!🥂. I feel like its been a while for this one but I think it should be getting easier for me to write here for the next few chapters. For whatever reason this one and the last were a struggle 😂😂.

Jeremy had left a very tired out Richard the next morning. 

The omega was still half asleep, but had insisted on making breakfast for his mate… Breakfast being coffee and toast. 

Jeremy smiled thinking about how Richard lay with his head in his arms complaining about early mornings and yet refused to go back to sleep. Not until Jeremy left. 

“When you get back you can wake me up and then we can have our date.” The omega said yawning. 

“You plan on sleeping that long?” Jeremy had questioned. 

Richard gave his mate an unamused glance from behind his coffee cup. Jeremy was reminded of the fact that the younger man was an olympic sleeper. Nothing could wake him if he didn’t want it to, sleeping into the afternoon would be no problem. 

After a forlorn kiss goodbye, and then another, Jeremy had been out the door and down the road. In a way, he just wanted to get this whole thing over with. 

Andy was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Oh my god. Could you smell more like sex?" Andy chastised. Gripping his friend's arm.

Jeremy couldn't help but smirk.

"This is going to be an interesting morning. Everyone else is already inside." He gestured toward the conference room.

Jeremy didn't know why but he felt as though he was one of the only people who saw that keeping Richard in the show was good. Not just for the omega but for the sake of the program as well.

Apparently the meeting garnered the attention of several of the BBC production members. Everyone was seated at the table waiting for them.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Clarkson." One of them, a dark haired alpha, said as he sat down. 

"Gentlemen." He nodded in greeting. "You'll have to forgive me but I'm still not quite sure what this meeting is about. Hopefully it's something important though."

Jeremy couldn't help but get the jab in. He looked aside to Andy who was giving him a warning glance.

"We believe that the next series of our programme constitutes importance. Especially when it involves a possible change in cast. On that note congratulations on your engagement." One of the men, Mr. Williams, smiled. 

Was nobody else fazed by the fact that the entire sentence seemed to be an insult. 

"Um yes, it's been an interesting week." Jeremy said, trying to be professional.

"I can imagine." He chuckled back.

"Yes, well. Jeremy and I believe that the current style shows promise." Andy supplied.

"We don't disagree with that. Our main concern of course would be about your omega." The third man, an alpha by the name of Ray Hollinger, spoke.

"What about him needs to change?" Jeremy ground out. 

"It has been our concern for a while but now more than ever. Richard has been fine, but what can we really expect from a bonded omega?" William's stated.

"I don't think that's fair." Andy started. "Richard is just as much a member of the team as anybody else."

"Of course," "But what should happen if he were to get pregnant. It is in their nature to want that sort of thing." The other alpha explained.

If Andy hadn't of been holding onto his wrist from under the table Jeremy felt he may have snapped.

"I was under the impression that we were in favor of equal opportunity regardless of subgenders." The alpha said hotly.

"And we are. When it doesn't conflict with general activity or put people in harms way." One of the executives declared.

"And how is him being around causing any harm?" Jeremy scoffed. Richard could be mouthy at times but he would never hurt anyone.

"We were made aware of the incident last week. The one that you were a part of. I would think that befalls both categories." He stated with a challenging look.

Jeremy had to take a minute, of course they knew about that situation. If you could even call it that. And really Richard hadn't even been what had caused it, he should not have been in that day, it was his fault. 

"That had nothing to do with him and everything to do with me." Jeremy confirmed. "And on top of that you have my word it won't happen again."

There was a pause of silence before they continued. 

"We appreciate that, but some have already come to us with their concerns. We really feel like we can get similar diversity through hiring perhaps a beta-"

"Concerns? Who the hell do you mean by that?" Jeremy shouted.

"Please, what I think he means to say is that nobody on our team would think that." Andy tried to disarm the situation. 

"Well then you'd be wrong. This subject was brought to us from just that person." Hollinger smirked.

When Jeremy found out who that person was he was going to kill them. 

Andy sighed and brought his hands up to his chin. 

"Is there anything we can do to convince you that this would be the wrong move. Because I agree with Jeremy, I think you'd be making a big mistake." Andy tried.

The exec sighed. "Look, from the way we see it the show can be just as if not more successful with another presenter. I, personally just don't see how you can all continue together. It would either be Hammond or Dawe that would need to go and you know where our opinion stands." 

Jeremy just wanted to be finished with this absolute bullshit. As alpha's they felt that another alpha deserved preference. 

He would admit, something did have to change. They couldn't have him, Jason, and Richard continue. The last episode had been tense, that much was clearly visible to everyone involved. 

He'd say replace Jason. But he'd need to suggest it in a way that worked. 

"Okay. You're absolutely right. We do need to workshop some things." Jeremy said. Andy cast him a surprised glance. 

"But I think there could be another way things can work out. We need to keep the show diverse, there are plenty of omega's that watch as well. Can I propose that we meet back in a week and Andy and myself can provide a second option, one that I feel would be a much better fit for the team and what we are wanting the show to be."

There was a pause and the members shared a look of agreement. 

"Alright, you've got one week." Williams warned.

"I'm sure I'll regret asking but Richard's your omega… Why would you not want him at home? He'd be safer there." The other exec inquired.

"Well, he is a person not just some thoughtless slave." Jeremy said dryly. He had to get out of the room before he combust. 

Andy must have had the same idea because he stood up, ready to make his exit.

"Thank you, we'll get back to you in a week. I think there will be plenty of time for a change of perspective." 

"Perhaps." One spoke on their way out.

As soon as they were away Jeremy snapped. 

"We're you fucking there? In that meeting? Bloody hell, who do they think they are?" Jeremy vented.

"Yes, it was bad. But we're not out of the woods yet. We need to come up with a solid plan." Andy prompted.

Jeremy ran a hand over his face. He was frustrated, furious even, and for it being early still he was surprisingly tired. 

"We can look into others who applied last year. Do we still have those records?" The alpha asked.

Andy seemed hesitant. "We do… but I think before we even jump into that we need to have a meeting with our team. Everyone. That means Richard and Jason as well. I want to get everybody's opinion."

"You know as well as I do that's not going to go over well." Jeremy complained.

"Well, we're going to have to make it work. This isn't just about you and Richard. Other jobs are on the line too. I'm just trying to be practical." Andy stated.

Jeremy was glad one of them was willing to be adaptable, it wasn't going to be him. There was a problem with the show. Too many alphas thinking that they were the ones that had to make decisions.

He was going to get to the bottom of finding out who the person was that complained. If they didn't agree with how things were going on then they were out.

"Okay." Jeremy agreed. "Let's send out a notice for a meeting with everyone. The sooner the better. I'm going to have to fill Richard in. I was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with this." 

"What happened to him being his own person." Andy quipped, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"You know what I meant then." Jeremy sighed. "I'm still astonished that so many people think that way." 

Andy nodded in agreement. "There's still some strokes that need to be made. Perhaps though that's an angle we can achieve with the show. Equality."

It would be different. But there was a certain ring to the suggestion that made Jeremy feel as though it would be monumental.

"We'll have to talk about that as well. But maybe another day. God, I need to get home." Jeremy exclaimed looking to his watch.

"Go, I'll send out the message." Andy smirked. 

"Tell Rich hi for me." Andy called out after Jeremy as he walked back to his car. 

Jeremy had a lot to come to terms with as he drove back. He knew Richard wouldn't want to leave the show, so they'd need to come up with another option. After he got the chance to explain everything he was sure Richard would be amenable to coming up with ideas.

He noticed a car outside as he pulled into his parking spot. It looked like Jason's.

Jeremy tried to figure out why the other alpha would even think it okay to show up unannounced when he knew that he wasn't home. 

Jeremy's heart raced as he got out of the car and ran to the front door. He didn't want anyone to be alone with his omega. Especially someone who had already challenged him before. 

He tried the door but it was locked and had to furiously search for the key. Jeremy shoved it in the lock and swung the door open so fast it almost came off its hinges.

He saw Jason first. 

They were in the living room and the alpha was standing close to Richard. Jason's hand moved up and down Richard's arm as the other was on the omega's back. He spoke quietly as Richard cried.

Jeremy couldn't control himself as he crossed the room and Ripped the two apart. 

"Out!" He shouted seeing red. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice yelled not to kill.

"Look, I thought he at least know the truth." Jason explained, not looking too shamed in the fact that he had been caught alone with Jeremy's mate.

"I don't care what the fuck you think. Get out of my house!" The alpha raged pulling the intruder towards the door. 

"Consider yourself fired." He shouted as he threw the other man outside. 

Jason tumbled the stairs and shakily stood to his feet. "You can't fire me, you don't have that authority." He yelled back.

"Like hell I don't. If I ever see your filthy mug anywhere near myself or my omega I won't hesitate to use more force than this." Jeremy slammed the door shut immediately and turned to his omega.

Richard stood in the doorway of the next room, tears in his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"You're giving me answers." Jeremy growled, grabbing the smaller man's wrist and pulling him into the living room.

"You lied to me." Richard sobbed, trying to pull away from Jeremy's grip.

"Tell me what happened." The alpha demanded.

"Let go." Richard ordered, digging his nails into Jeremy's arm.

The alpha hissed at the pain and pulled the omega closer.

"Not until you give me some answers." He stated.

Richard was practically in hysterics and threw himself to the ground. 

"You lied to me." He cried again. 

Jeremy had no clue what he was talking about. He let go of the younger man's wrist and took a step back.

Richard hid his face in his hands as he cried out in frustration, much longer and he would have trouble catching his breath.

"I want to go home." Richard wailed, causing Jeremy to panic. 

What couldn't be fixed that the omega needed to leave him.

If Jeremy ever found out what Jason was here for he swore to hunt the man down and teach him a lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you think❤  
> Be expected plenty of angst here soon.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter can explain a little bit of reasoning for Richard's actions previously.   
> You know I just have to stir the metaphorical angst pot😉.   
> Ps. Didn't spell check so plz don't hate. Because they're british I try to make everything, including phases, pretty accurate. But I'm not and sometimes its easy to forget especially when auto correct wants me to spell things ITS way.😂😂😂

"Richard. Please listen." Jeremy pleaded. 

He knelt down beside the omega being sure to keep some distance. He hated this, whatever it was. Not being able to fix the situation, leaving him on the outside.

"Baby, I know you're upset but. I don't know what you are talking about, please calm down."

"Fine, I'm calm." Richard said tensely. "You know bloody well what you did. Jason told me everything."

"God, for the last time. He's not the saint that you think he is."

"He's always been nice to me?"

"And I haven't?"

"That's not fair." The omega cried. "And, god! I'm so confused right now I don't know what to make of you."

Jeremy pulled Richard up and brought them both to the couch. They were incredibly close right now and despite the younger man's struggles the alpha held him still.

"It's time we had a very frank conversation." Jeremy said authoritatively. "We are not moving until we talk this out. I don't care how long it takes."

Richard shrank back at the alpha's commanding presence. He forgot how frightening Jeremy could be.

"Now, tell me what happened, start from when I left and don't leave anything out." Jeremy ordered.

Richard's heart beat in his chest. He wanted to get away and process everything. Jason had been very concerned when he had come by, warning him that he could be losing his job because of Jeremy.

"I went back to bed. I don't know, I guess I was asleep for a while. When I got up someone was knocking at the door… I thought maybe you had locked yourself out. When I opened it Jason was outside." The omega explained.

"And you let him in?" Jeremy questioned. He'd have to lay down some rules after this. Richard was too trusting, it wouldn't do for him to blindly invite random guests in.

"Not exactly." Richard stated, looking away.

"Then what?" Jeremy asked, irritated. Honestly this was like pulling teeth.

Richard must have sensed his alphas frustration because he looked up apologetically. 

"No, It's just… I don't really remember. He was outside and then we were in the living room. I can't explain it very well, but sometimes it's really hard to say no to an alpha." Richard bit his lip as he shrunk back.

Jeremy really needed to get the full scope of the situation. 

Jason was an alpha, Richard an omega. Even he knew that it was technically possible for Jason to have charmed his way in under the pretense of a friendly visit. 

Richard was eager to please and thrived on positive encouragement, he hated making people upset. Especially ones he thought to be friends. Jeremy could believe that he just wanted to be nice and hear his 'friends' concern.

Jason, on the other hand, would have known exactly what he was doing though. He had to have planned this visit out exactly. 

Jeremy suddenly had a very good idea of who that complaint from the meeting had come from.

"We'll talk more about that later." Jeremy promised, wondering how Richard had managed to live on his own for so long. For as independent as he wanted to be, it was clear he needed someone to guide him.

"Jeremy, he said that they are going to fire me because I am bonded with you. And that the meeting you went to was about me. How you were going to replace me." Richard explained, becoming upset again.

"You don't want me on the show. Jason said that you just want an omega to keep at home."

Richard started to pull away from Jeremy's hand once more. Visions of his past relationship plaguing his mind and causing him to assume the worst. 

He couldn't go back to that mental space. He had been so shattered after that breakup. He didn't mention it to Jeremy but he had to pause his schooling and live back home for several months before he was able to face the world again.

"Richard. Think rationally. Have I ever acted in a way that would have you believe that?" The older man asked. 

Richard shook his head. Jeremy was right, he had always acted in his best interest. Now that he thought about it Jeremy was one main reason that he had even gotten the job.

"But is the rest true? Are they dropping me?" He asked nervously.

Jeremy sighed. "Andy and I are working on it, but it's in the cards."

Richard's face fell. 

"And would you be okay with that? With me gone, just being here?" He gestured to the house. He couldn't help but be irritated at the idea, he hated being idle and confined.

"No. Of course not. That's why I was at that meeting in the first place. Richard, I love you. Just as you are, you were meant to be here with me, doing what we love to do. I know things are still so early now but Andy and I have plans. We want to make this show great. And I want you right there with me." The alpha confessed.

Richard looked away trying to hold back another wave of tears. Though now for a different purpose. 

Jeremy wasn't taking advantage, he did love him. And Richard felt horrible for having believed otherwise.

"I… I'm sorry." The omega whispered, trying to reign in his wavering voice. 

Jeremy looked on at his little omega, his heart fluttered. They were still so new to everything, and he really did believe that Jason had been the one truly at fault here. He had taken advantage of his friendship with Richard, something the omega clearly valued, and had used it to get back at Jeremy. 

Jeremy pulled Richard into a tight embrace. 

"Shh. Please don't cry, there's been enough of that." He hushed, kissing his mate in comfort.

Richard tucked his face into Jeremy's shoulder nodding and sniffling. Trying to calm himself. 

"Let's just take a break and do what we planned this morning okay? We'll clean up and then order something for dinner, maybe watch a movie." The alpha offered, wiping away any fallen tears from his omega. 

Richard nodded again in agreement. 

Hesitantly, he lifted his wrist up to the alpha. It took Jeremy several moments before it registered in his mind that Richard wanted him to kiss his mark, a physical display of forgiveness. 

Jeremy felt a bit odd giving into the rather archaic tradition, but reasoned that it wasn't doing any harm especially if it was something that Richard wanted. 

He lifted Richard's small hand the rest of the way and kissed the mark, looking into his omega's eyes and feeling so much more at peace.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has been so wonderful in sharing their ideas as well as other thoughts with me about this story, and really my other works as well, your thoughts mean a lot❤.   
> Here is my latest chapter! Enjoy😊😊

Richard had been very quiet and submissive the rest of the evening. Jeremy supposed he had felt guilty about doubting his alpha. In fact, the alpha was sure that was the reason.

The younger man had been subdued throughout dinner, trying to mask his discomfort with the situation. He tried to joke or smile, but there wasn't any light in his eyes when he did.

They were currently in the living room, Jeremy was sitting on the couch pretending to read a book. In reality he was thinking about his future… thinking of all the things they would need to do now that they were bonded. 

Richard sat, or rather kneeled at his alphas feet; looking into his upturned palms that rested on his lap. 

Jeremy wondered if perhaps he too was thinking about the future. At least then he wouldn't feel guilt from the past.

"Come and sit up here by me." Jeremy pleaded. 

"Okay," Richard said quietly, looking up at his alpha. 

Complacent, quiet, dutifully obedient. This wasn't the Richard he knew. 

The omega moved closely to his alpha, laying his head on the other's shoulder. Carefully, and without word, he took the other man's hand and brought it to his chest; hugging it close to his body.

"What happened to the happy Richard I left here this morning?" Jeremy asked playfully, hoping to draw out a positive emotion.

Richard shrugged and snuggled closer to his mate. 

"I'm just tired." The omega lied. 

"Bullshit. Richard, we just got through saying `no more keeping things from each other." The other man proclaimed.

Richard huffed and curled in more. 

"There's nothing to say." The omega started. 

"I'm just upset with myself I guess. It really hurt you that I was being so horrible… and I was. I didn't give you any chance to explain yourself. I know it's stupid but I just don't know what else to do." He admitted.

"Richard, there's no point punishing yourself for something that we have already taken care of. Put it out of your mind." Jeremy pushed. 

"I can't do that though. I have to make it up somehow." Richard confessed.

He didn't expect Jeremy to understand, not fully at least. It was like there was something keeping him from being happy. He wanted to make his alpha happy before he could smile himself. 

Jeremy pulled the omega onto his lap and kissed his neck. 

"You never have to prove yourself to me Rich. But if you really want to 'make it up' then do something that will make you happy. That's going to make me happy." The alpha promised. 

Richard wiggled around until he was facing Jeremy, legs on either side of the other man's. 

"I know one thing that can make me smile." The younger man said, already starting to grin as he got closer and closer to the other man's slightly parted lips. 

After a breath ghosted between the two the omega crossed the small distance and started to kiss the alpha. 

Jeremy felt as Richard tentatively pressed his soft lips against his own. As the kiss deepened, he could feel with each lick and bite the unspoken apology. 

His rebuttal was to kiss back even more fiercely and with more passion, ensuring that all was in fact forgiven. 

Jeremy moved his hands to grip the omega's small waist and pull him flush against himself. 

After a day like today blowing off any tension with sex seemed like it would come easy to the older man. Richard seemed to agree by the way he was grinding against Jeremy's hardening erection.

Richard keened as Jeremy kissed his neck and licked over the sensitive mark. He was always incredibly responsive, and it only proved to turn the alpha on more. 

"You're beautiful." Jeremy whispered, running his hands up the omega's chest. As he went higher he lifted the shirt as well, finally pulling it over the younger man's head. 

"And you're perfect." Richard grinned, he bit his lip in a moan as Jeremy ran his fingers over the omega's sensitive nipples. Pinching them between his fingers. 

"Fuck." Richard breathed, his breath hitching as Jeremy continued to stimulate him with his touch and kisses. 

"I intend to." The alpha teased, flipping Richard onto his back. 

The omega squeaked indignantly at the quick change of location causing the alpha to growl deep in his chest. He needed to see what other sounds he could elicit from his little mate. 

"If you really want to make me happy," Jeremy murmured against Richard's ear. "Don't hold back any sound until I've had my way with you." He punctuated his words with a little swat to the omega's backside, making him moan again. 

Richard stared up at his alpha and bit his lip. He suddenly felt very shy, he knew the things he had already said to his mate just in the little time they had been together. 

He wondered whether or not he would say anything embarrassing. Personally finding his little 'squeals' horrible. 

But he wanted this. He wanted to give Jeremy something to control, something to be happy about having. 

He didn't think he would ever be alright with giving himself so completely to another person, but with Jeremy it was different. He felt like he could trust him, that he wouldn't be hurt again.

"I'll try." He łaughed, leaning up a bit to try and kiss his alpha again.

That was all Jeremy needed to hear before pouncing on top of his mate. 

Richard fell into a fit of laughter as he was kissed thoroughly. Jeremy amplified the reaction by tickling the man pinned beneath him. He loved the sound of Richard laughing, it would have been impossible not to smile from it. 

Jeremy quickly took off his shirt and helped Richard out of his trousers after removing his own. 

Now barely clothed, he laid on top of his omega trying to kiss and pet every inch of exposed skin. 

Richard's lips were parted and little moans of pleasure escaped them as he surrendered to Jeremy's ministrations.

Jeremy discarded his pants, freeing his engorged member. How he longed for it to be buried deep within his omega's tight heat. 

He leaned up and parted Richards' legs, the omega easily complying, and started working two fingers into his slick hole. 

Richard threw his head back and moaned wantonly as he felt himself being opened up by his lover's hand. He could already imagine the sensation of having the thick cock thrust deep inside of him. 

His breathy moans became higher in pitch as Jeremy added more fingers, nearly fisting his mate. 

"Mmmmn, ffuck. Jeremy, please. Fuck." Richard begged brokenly, his rational mind already slipping. The only thing that he could picture now was his alpha claiming him… Aggressively pounding him into the cushions, in a sort of sadistic punishment for his actions. 

Jeremy took in the sight of his mate. Spread out, flushed, and begging beneath him.

He felt a sense of pride for himself. It was incredibly selfish, but he imagined the fact that Jason would never be able to see Richard in such a way. 

He would never want to hurt his mate… never. But he did wonder if it would be possible for himself to fuck his mate so completely, to claim him in such a way, that the younger man would never even think of any other besides his alpha. 

Jeremy allowed himself this one time to fall completely into his instinct, and allowed his inner alpha to take control for once. 

Without any warning he shoved his hard cock all the way into Richard's slick hole. 

The omega moaned loudly and panted beneath him, his chest heaving. 

"Keep your eyes open." Jeremy ordered, directing the omega's chin up so that he would have to look into his eyes. 

"Jeremy." Richard moaned. His eyes were unfocused and although he tried to look away his alpha wouldn't allow it. 

Jeremy fucked into his mate at a fast pace, shaking the furniture beneath them. The creaking of the wood mixing with the slapping of skin on skin. 

Richard's whole body shook with the pouding he was receiving. His moans and whimpers mixed into a constant cry. His entire mind was surrounded with the fact that he belonged to his alpha. 

That was what he had been wanting. For so long he had been searching for the missing piece of his existence and here, in this moment he finally found it. 

He could be his own person, could have his own ideals; but as an omega he had needs that could only be met through having a mate. And here he was lucky enough to have Jeremy. 

"Jeremy. Jer…" Richard tried to speak but his words were lost. 

His eyes rolled back and he shook beneath his alpha's thrust, cumming incredibly hard over the two of them. 

Jeremy continued to fuck his mate, kissing and biting his parted and swollen lips. His thrust only increased as his omega whimpered from pleasure under him.

Richard could feel tears flowing over his cheeks, some trailing down his neck. He was locked in a sense of pure bliss and ecstasy. His feelings now represented by colours in his mind, the sounds from his alpha now music to his soul.

Richard's senses were in overdrive as he was kissed and licked and bit, his prostate constantly being hit. Jeremy's breath trailed over his neck and he found himself cumming again, screaming out loud from the intensity and pleasure of the moment. 

Jeremy came hard and deep within his mate. He held onto his omega's hips and pumped everything that he had into him. He could feel his knot swelling almost immediately. 

He knew this would be the last time for a while that he would be able to knot his omega. His cum continued to trickle from him as he rocked his hips in a slow steady motion.

Richard was in a dazed and confused state. He closed his eyes and reached out to his alpha for comfort. 

Never had his senses been so overloaded, he had lost his ability to speak rationally. 

Jerrmy had filled him with his seed, and he lay pinned beneath his alpha warm and sedated. The knot inflating inside of him stretched him further, filling him more and causing him to whimper. Tears continued to trickle from his eyes. 

"You are so special to me." Jeremy comforted the trembling omega. He kissed the younger man's wet cheeks taking away any tears that may have remained. 

"You are so perfect, and no matter what you do or say I will always love you." The alpha promised. "You are mine and I love you no matter what." He punctuated his promise with another kiss.

Richard sighed against his alpha. Wanting nothing more than to freeze time and stay in the moment forever. 

He did love his alpha, and his heart soared to hear that that love was returned. He buried his face in the alpha's neck, inhaling his scent and calming himself. 

Their love was mutual, it required work from both sides as well as trust from both sides. 

He loved Jeremy so much it sometimes hurt to think about, but he knew now that nothing else mattered… That his alpha would always be there to protect him.

Richard echoed his mate's words. "You're mine too, and I love you no matter what." 

Their engagement may have been unplanned, the first days a little rocky, but Richard was confident that those words would always be true.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a lil while since ive last updated this story and I though what better way to 'bring it back' than with a little smut.😉😉

Jeremy felt like he was in a good place. Not physically, the couch was incredibly uncomfortable, but in a more metaphorical sense. 

Richard seemed to have leveled out from earlier and they dozed together whilst Jeremy ran his fingers over the omega's chest.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Jeremy questioned, he gave his mate a squeeze.

Richard nodded and laughed. 

"Yes, but I still don't have my things."

Jeremy considered for a moment and looked at the clock on the wall. A quarter past ten…

"Well, we could always drive to your house." He suggested. Richard seemed to regain all of his energy at the mentioned plan. 

"Ooh yes!" The younger man said excitedly, sitting up and accidentally elbowing Jeremy in the ribs. 

"Sorry." He laughed, moving out of the way. He quickly pulled on his clothes.

Jeremy was suddenly jealous of Richard's clothes. Watching, captivated, as they covered his mates perfect warm skin. He wanted to be able to touch it whenever he wanted, but knew that in reality it wasn't feasible.

"What?" The omega asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Nothing." Jeremy smirked, pulling on his own clothes. He could keep his hands to himself… at least he could try.

Eager to get back home, Richard hurried out to Jeremy's car; the alpha followed close behind him. 

He sat down in the passenger's seat and yawned.

"No. No falling asleep before we get there." Jeremy ordered, laughing at the omega. 

"I'm not." Richard pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm capable of staying awake if I want to."

"I'm gonna hold you to it then." Jeremy smirked. 

The alpha should have figured that was all wishful thinking. Halfway there he looked to his side and saw Richard against the window, fast asleep. 

His heart soared at the image. His beautiful omega, peacefully oblivious as he slept, the lights from the road illuminated his serene face. 

Jeremy would happily carry Richard inside every night if he got to see this. The side of his omega that was hidden from the rest of the world. 

It was a little after eleven by the time they got to Richard's house. 

It felt odd to Jeremy that the omega still 'technically' didn't live with him. He wanted that to change, he wanted to have a portion of the domestic bliss so many others had. 

He didn't bother waking his mate once he had turned off the car. Carefully, he opened the passenger's door and lifted his omega out. 

Richard wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, smirking. 

"You little shit." Jeremy laughed, giving his omega's thigh a pinch as he carried him to the door. 

"You had better hand me the key." Jeremy whispered into the smaller man's ear, "unless you want me to search you for them… out here. Where everyone can see."

" 's dark." Richard mumbled, but procured the key from his back pocket nonetheless.

Jeremy shifted some, still holding the omega, and unlocked the door.

Upon entering his senses were immediately filled with the scent of his omega. It was almost overwhelming.

He wondered if it was this intense for Richard while he was at his home. 

"Am I to carry you all the way to your bed your majesty?" Jeremy joked, though his arms were starting to feel the weight of carrying another human.

Richard whined and allowed himself to drop the distance to the floor. He huddled close to the alpha, burying his face in Jeremy's clothes. 

"I'm so tired." He complained. 

"Then go to sleep." Jeremy offered, shaking his head. He knew how much Richard loved to complain about silly things, if only to garner attention. 

"But you have to sleep too." The omega stated, taking hold of his alpha's hand and pulling him toward the bedroom.

Jeremy could tell that Richard was happy to be back in his own house. He seemed more at ease with himself and definitely more content. 

Jeremy supposed that it could have been difficult for the omega to have to go through so many changes in such quick succession. 

Richard happily took off his clothes and sadly, for Jeremy at least, went to retrieve his pajamas. 

"Do you really have to wear those?" The alpha questioned, eyeing the matching pyjamas with disdain. Richard was being such a tease, without even knowing. 

Jeremy knew he was being selfish but he wanted to touch him, he wanted to hold the omega's body against his own during the night.

"I get cold." Richard huffed, buttoning the deep blue shirt.

"You have me!" Jeremy cried. He pouted hoping that his omega would take pity on him.

"I know." Richard smiled impishly. "Now I'll be even warmer."

"You're missing the point." Jeremy huffed getting onto the bed and moving under the covers. "I can't touch you the same when you're all covered." 

Richard laughed. "I'm not missing the point, trust me. But I need rest, all of this sex can't be healthy." He finished his sentence by hopping onto his bed, taking the blanket from Jeremy and pulling it close to himself.

"On the contrary." Jeremy purred lasciviously. "Your doctor said it was the very best thing for your health." 

The alpha moved to pin his omega beneath him, a hand on either side. Richard looked on tentatively.

"Jeremy, it's late... And we have that meeting tomorrow!" Richard excitedly voiced his excuse. He was thankful to have remembered it. 

Not that he wanted to think of having to go to a meeting where he could be publicly 'let go'.

"Not until the afternoon. And besides," Jeremy defended, pausing to scent his mate. "You owe me for driving you out here."

Richard huffed and looked away. He refused to admit any kind of defeat. 

"But I am genuinely tired." The omega pouted, trying his best puppy face. 

"That's something I can work around." Jeremy decided, trying to take off the pyjamas that the omega had just put on. 

Richard made a sound of complaint as the alpha started to undress him. 

Jeremy kissed up Richard's chest, sucking on the mark beside his neck. The omega hummed in a pleasant way and tilted his head, encouraging the alpha to continue.

"Jeremy." The omega sighed, knowing that he had just given in. 

He hated seeing such a smug look that was now on his alphas face. But at the same time, the kisses felt good and he did feel warmer as the alpha massaged his thighs with his large hands. 

"Does this feel nice?" Jeremy asked, sucking and licking Richard's neck as he massaged his exposed cock.

"Mmmmn," Richard tried to nod his head but instead threw it back mouth agape as soon as Jeremy started to finger his wet hole. 

"That's it baby." Jeremy whispered. "Let me make you feel good."

Richard moaned, feeling a flush spread over his body. He wanted his alpha to take care of him, to feel him, to love him.

Jeremy was hard and after a few pumps with his hand his erection stood tall, ready to claim his omega.

Richard closed his eyes in bliss as his alpha entered into him. The large throbbing cock stretching him again, and filling him completely.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed his mates parted lips. He moved back up and watched in fascination as his length was pressed more and more into his small body. 

Richard sighed in ecstasy when Jeremy was fully buried within. 

He felt warm and content, as though he had always been meant to be with the other man. 

Jeremy's hot cock thrust into him shallowly several times before he took up a more aggressive pace. 

Richard let himself lay back and take in the sensations. To feel the rocking of his body as his alpha rammed into him, to listen to the sounds of skin and skin as Jeremy fully seated himself with every thrust. 

"Fuck, Jeremy… s' good." He panted. His alpha picked up the pace and kissed his lips lovingly.

"Such a good boy. You're so good for me." Jeremy praised looking upon his flushed mate. 

Richard was panting and sighing with every movement that he made and Jeremy couldn't help but want more of the delectable creature. 

"... 'd for you." Richard whispered, closing his eyes. He reached out and traced his fingers over Jeremy's hand dazedly before turning his head to the side. 

Jeremy fucked Richard harder knowing that he was close, his thrust causing the bed to creak loudly. He was glad there were no neighbours within a hearing distance. 

"Fuck Rich." Jeremy panted, cumming deep within the omega. His cock pulsing as he flooded the younger man's body, filling him with cum.

Jeremy took several breaths and then closed the distance between them, kissing his little omega. 

To his surprise though, Richard didn't kiss back. Jeremy realized that he had fallen asleep and was breathing peacefully despite his current situation.

Laughing to himself over the sweetness of it all, Jeremy maneuvered Richard into his arms and pulled the blankets over them both. 

He didn't want to pull out yet though, deciding instead to keep themselves tethered together for as long as the night would go on. 

"Goodnight." Jeremy whispered to the sleeping man. He kissed Richard's cheek and closed his eyes, feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you all liked it. And can anyone guess what's going to happen at the meeting the next day? (Hint! I'm not holding anything back with the next chapter.)


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Warning of extreme language. I promised I wasn't holding anything back. My only apology is that I had to make Dawe the bad guy, I'm sure hes not.😬

Richard was still halfway in a dream. 

To be fair it was a fantastic dream. He and Jeremy were together, it was misty outside as though just after a storm. 

His alpha held him close and kissed him passionately, their bodies pressed closely together. 

The next thing he knew he was on his bed, Jeremy with him. The alpha thrusting into him as he sighed beneath in blissful content. 

"Jeremy" he whispered, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. 

He could feel his alphas breath on his neck, Jeremy's lips ghosting over his own. 

"Alpha… alpha…" he chanted lightly as he came over the sheets. 

Suddenly his eyes opened and he realized that his dream wasn't entirely just a dream. 

He was in his bed and wrapped tightly in Jeremy's arms. The alpha was still asleep and, Richard realized, still inside of him. 

Which would explain the lifelike sensations of the dream. 

The omega couldn't really complain though, it was a different feeling than he was used to but he found he liked this intimacy as well as the passionate heated moments.

Richard took Jeremy's hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the palm. 

He couldn't kiss his alpha's face to wake him but he hoped that this would do the trick. 

Eventually Jeremy was roused from his slumber, however instead of waking right up he clung tighter to Richard, scenting him.

"Wake up." Richard whined. He wanted to take a shower and clean up some, he hated feeling sticky or dirty. 

"Just last night you were complaining about wanting to go to sleep." Jeremy grumbled. 

"Well, I've done that… now I want to get up." The younger man huffed, trying to figure out how Jeremy could have such a strong grip.

"You didn't really let me finish what I was doing though." The alpha teased, pressing himself further into the omega. 

Richard could feel Jeremy's cock twitch inside of him. He groaned.

"No. You did. I want to take a shower, I hate being dirty." The omega complained.

"I think you like being dirty." Jeremy smirked.

Richard gave a pitifully despondent pout over his shoulder, trying to will his alpha to let him have his way. 

"Such a little boss." Jeremy tutted, slowly and somewhat dejectedly pulling out from Richard's hole. Though directly afterwards he turned his mate the other way and snuggled closer.

"No." Richard cried, trying to turn away from the kisses. Though he secretly enjoyed the attention he wanted to take extra time in getting ready for their meeting today. 

"Fine you win." Jeremy pouted. "Go and take your boring shower." He relinquished his grip. 

Richard giggled and gave one small kiss to the corner of Jeremy's mouth.

"Thank you." He whispered, his lips ghosting just above his alphas. Quickly, he moved back and then retreated to take his shower.

Jeremy thought about what the meeting would be like. If it would be too much for his omega. 

He had to remind himself that Richard wasn't a baby, that he had done these things on his own before. 

Though that didn't mean that Jeremy couldn't take care of him. That he couldn't protect and coddle him at home. Richard was his omega and he could do it if he wanted.

Jeremy looked around the room as Richard readied himself. 

There was a picture of Richard, though he seemed several years younger, and what Jeremy assumed was his family. They looked to be at the coast and were all smiling at the camera. 

Jeremy wished again that he had the chance to have met Richard when he was still in school. Perhaps things would have been different… perhaps the omega wouldn't be so insecure.

"You'll have to meet them." Richard said, startling the alpha. "They'd like you I think."

He was dressed and ready, wearing a green shirt that seemed a little too big. Jeremy wondered if it was actually Richard's. 

"I'd like that. Maybe we could have dinner together soon." He suggested, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

"Yes. I'll let everyone know." Richard beamed. 

This was the type of domesticity that he wanted. And he was happy to be able to share it with Richard.

He finished getting ready as well and they both went to the kitchen. Richard wanted to make him breakfast again. 

The omega frowned, looking at the poached eggs. He had done everything exactly right… at least he had thought so. 

Cooking had never been his strong suit and now he wished he had paid more attention when others had been willing to teach him.

"Richard, you don't have to make it perfect." Jeremy promised from the table. Richard had insisted that he be the one to cook and Jeremy had the feeling that it would be a long morning. 

"No I do." He pouted, stomping his food adorably. 

Jeremy sighed and stood up, moving behind his mate. Consoling the pouting omega by wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

"No, you don't." He whispered, kissing him on the cheek. The omega looked on crossly at the ruined breakfast. 

"Look." Jeremy declared. "If it really means that much to you then maybe we can find you someone to teach you." 

Richard considered the idea. 

Normally he wouldn't even entertain the idea. Learning any type of domestic art seemed like giving in against his fight against authority. 

But now things were different. And he felt silly for having turned down those opportunities of the past. 

"I guess it couldn't hurt." He sighed. He knew it would be awkward, having to learn, but the prospect of making his mate happy he knew it would be worth it.

"But what are we supposed to do now? I ruined your breakfast." He shook Jeremy off of him, wanting to sulk.

Jeremy chuckled at Richard's upset over breakfast of all things. 

"How about we go out." The alpha suggested, poking the omega's side teasingly. "We still have several hours before our meeting. It could be fun." 

Richard smirked, trying not to seem overenthusiastic. 

"Okay. I'd like that." He said, turning to kiss his partner. They started to walk towards the door but Richard turned back to put everything in the sink.

"Don't worry about the mess," Jeremy stated, taking Richard by the hand. "We can do that later."

Richard smiled and followed his alpha to the car.

Driving down the road Richard considered how light and happy he felt. 

Jeremy was taking him to a cafe, they had decided to have a light breakfast out before the meeting this afternoon. 

He thought for sure that he would be more nervous but he was pleased to discover that with Jeremy by his side he felt as though he could do anything.

"You seem happy." Jeremy smiled, looking at the omega.

"I am." Richard confessed. "I think I was glad to go back home last night." He didn't feel like getting into deep emotional talk and figured that explanation was the easiest out.

"That's good. I'm glad." Jeremy said grinning. Though he still hoped that eventually Richard would consider moving in with him.

Jeremy chose a small cafe that he had been to before. Their espresso was good as was their food. 

He watched unblinkingly as Richard sipped from his cup. 

"You're going to have to tell me why you keep staring." The omega finally declared, setting his drink down. 

"It's nothing." Jeremy lied.

"You've said that before. I know you're lying, just tell me." He said tilting his head to the side. 

Jeremy shook his head. 

"If you must know, I was just thinking about how incredibly attractive you are sitting here across from me." He admitted, smirking when his mate blushed a rosy pink.

"You don't mean that." Richard countered. He wasn't used to having someone tell him such things. 

"But I do." Jeremy promised. "In fact, I'd say you were the sweetest, cutest, and most visually pleasing person in this building." He grazed his fingers over Richard's 

Richard's blush deepened and he felt like he wanted to hide. He was really flattered but was entirely caught off guard by his alpha's declaration.

Jeremy sensed Richard's unease and changed the subject. 

"We should probably get going." He said looking at his watch. 

Happy for an escape, Richard agreed, blush fading, and they finished up before getting back into the car. 

Jeremy hid his surprise but he inwardly was shocked at Richard's inability to take a compliment. He wondered if such comments were a rarity for the omega. If so he planned on changing the fact. 

He would make up for Richard's lack of praises by complimenting him everyday of his life. 

The rest of the ride to the office was unbothered and casual, though Richard did seem a little unsettled as they parked. 

"You'll be fine." Jeremy promised. "We've got the rest of the day to work things out and everyone wants what's best for the show."

"But what if-"

"Don't finish that sentence. You know you're stuck with me." The alpha joked. 

Richard nodded and tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. 

It was strange, being around so many people now that he was bonded. 

Richard thought after having filmed he knew what it was like. But that seemed more frantic and fevered than it was now. 

He was still himself, but now the first thing he noticed was Jeremy. It was like he knew the other alphas were around but they were shielded from him. He couldn't really sense them like he had before. 

In a way this was nicer. Now instead of having to focus on everything in a room he could instead focus his senses on Jeremy. 

He never realized how much energy he used focusing on everyone else. 

Andy approached when they made it out of the stairwell. 

The other alpha eyed the partially covered mark on Richard's neck and sent a look to Jeremy. 

"I'm sure Jeremy has you filled in." Willman started.

"Yeah." He confirmed. Though he still felt unsure what exactly he was supposed to be contributing. 

"Perfect, and don't worry about the next series." The alpha added. "That's nonnegotiable."

Richard did feel a little relieved hearing that. 

The meeting was just between essential team members and was supposed to be casual in the sense that they were just gathering in their usual 'hub' by their desk. 

Richard looked at his desk, it seemed like forever since he had sat there. 

"Didn't think you'd both come." 

Richard stopped walking at the sound of the voice. His relaxed demeanor immediately became guarded. 

Jason. 'Of course he would be here too.' Richard wanted to mentally hit himself for forgetting.

"We both work here. Ofcourse, some want that to change." Jeremy couldn't help the pointed comment. Even with Richard at his side.

Dawe had some balls even showing up here. If it were up to Jeremy he would have him removed. 

"On that note, we should probably get started." Andy said. He tried to remain optimistic that everyone could be civil, though by the heated looks the two older presenters were casting it seemed unlikely.

The situation was explained and Andy finished by telling them they had a week to come up with a way they could ALL remain. 

"I don't want anyone to have to leave, there's real promise with this show and I think we can make it work." Willman encouraged.

"There could be 'promise'" Jason started. "But I think that some things do need to change, in fact they'll have to." He looked over at Richard 

Richard felt his heart rate increase. He hated being called out like he did something bad. He didn't do anything wrong. 

What made things worse was that it was Jason who had made the comment. 

He thought that they were friends, and it gutted him to think that the other man's idea of him had changed. 

"And what would you change?" Jeremy challenge. He was just waiting for the alpha to say something bad about his omega.

"I'll just come out and say it." The other man scoffed. "I'm sorry if it sounds old fashioned but I don't feel comfortable with a bonded omega on the show." He looked over to Richard who immediately glared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The omega asked, feeling his rage grow.

"Look, I just think you'll be distracted by other things." Dawe stated vaguely. "Can we really expect you to have to show up and work."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Richard fumed, he took a step forward wanting to fight. Jeremy held him back. 

"This isn't even about the show is it?" Jeremy questioned. "That right there shows me that you need to go." 

Jason neared Clarkson, not wanting to back down. Andy was now at the ready along with some others to step in and stop anything either man would later regret.

"I need to go." Jason muttered. "You don't even see how offensive you are. I've never heard of an omega who was mated that actually had a job like this." 

"That's a lie." Jeremy seethed. "And who are you to fucking say what someone else can do. You're just upset, you feel challenged by the fact that Richard does a better job than you."

"Shut your fucking mouth." Jason Raged. 

"Not when you're talking about my mate, you don't know what he needs." Jeremy defended. He fought back the urge to tackle the other man. 

Never had he seen such blatant prejudice.

"What he needs" Jason stated darkly, nodding in Richard's direction. "is an alpha who will teach him to behave. That little bitch needs to be gagged and fucked until he learns his place and he's quiet and bred… maybe he'll finally behave like he should." Jason's tone was low and threatening. 

For a moment the room was completely silent. Nobody could believe what they had just heard. 

Richard felt himself growing red with shame. A part of him always worried that stereotype would be what he ultimately had to fulfill. That he would be forced to live a life, serving someone else. His own dreams forgotten.

Jeremy was held back by several others, but it didn't stop him from voicing his hatred and disgust.

Andy was red faced as well, he couldn't believe that this man had ever been allowed on their team. 

It made him sick to think about the danger he had put every omega in, having such a monster to work with.

"You sick bastard. You're fired. Consider this your last time allowed in this building." The alpha seethed. "You will be formally written up for gross misconduct as well as sexual harassment." He wanted the man gone, permanently so.

Jason was drug back by the security who had been called.

He looked smugly at Richard as he walked away. The omega felt sick.

"You can play pretend and try to be one of the big boys," Jason scoffed. "but ultimately that's all an omega is good for. To please his alpha." 

"Shut your goddamn mouth before I fucking do it for you cunt!" Jeremy raged, he fought against his friends who held him back. He wanted nothing more than to kill that man.

Richard stood frozen, taking in the scene. He wanted to leave. To go away and never come back. 

Before Jeremy could stop him he turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. Who's ready for the next chapter?


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... Im heartless. I'm sorry😬.  
> Also please don't judge too harshly. I had to keep the police part vague because i have no clue about how the law works there😅😅. We literally just have a sheriff and a deputy here.

He had made it out of the building, by now his lip was quivering and he fought to hold back tears of anger and frustration.

Richard wasn't sure where he needed to go but he knew it was somewhere far away.

He cursed when he realized he didn't have his car and Jeremy had the keys.

"Fuck." He cried, punching the wall of the building. 

His hand exploded with pain and he groaned anew at the situation he had just created.

He was stupid. He was always stupid. At least that's what others had said. 

"An omega that only makes, one that could never learn."

The voices of past bullies taunted him and for once he allowed himself to fully give into their hateful speech. He believed them now. 

He was a careless omega. Who else would hurt themselves by punching a wall?

He knew it was unconventional but there was a bus not far away he could catch. Or perhaps a cab would be better, he figured he could go further with that.

Jeremy was almost hyperventilating. 

After everything that had just gone down they were unable to find Richard. 

"He has a cell phone doesn't he?" Andy asked worriedly. 

"Yes but he left it in the car." Jeremy said despondently. 

He had no clue where Richard was at, if he was hurt, what he was going through. 

He wanted to comfort his mate. A part of him needed to. 

Instead he was here fighting the urge to hunt down Jason and do something he'd surely regret later. 

"I want him dead. I want to kill him myself." Jeremy fumed, thinking more of how disgusting and uncalled for their interaction was. 

"How did we not fucking know?" He asked his friend. He was swinging back and forth between rage and upset. What he needed was to get a handle on his emotions, but he couldn't do that until he found Richard. 

"I can't wait around anymore. I have to go look for him." Jeremy declared. He didn't know how else he could keep from becoming a complete wreck.

"I'll help you look. I'm sure the other guys would be more than happy to help as well." Andy offered, gesturing to a few who were still there. 

Jeremy nodded. 

"I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"We'll figure it out." Andy promised. 

\--

Richard sat in the back of a cab. He had forgotten his cell phone and instead used a payphone to call. 

A part of him wanted to call Jeremy just so that his alpha knew he was alright but he was still so embarrassed and ashamed of what happened. He felt lost, unsure of what to do. 

Instead, he was headed for a pub in a part of the city he hadn't been to for a long while. He figured it would be the last place anyone would try to look for him.

He still wanted to be alone. To let himself be upset.

He sniffled and wiped away the tears that were continuing to fall.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?" The driver asked, looking the omega over. 

Richard knew he must have looked absolutely miserable for some complete stranger to have asked him that. 

He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. 

"No, thank you." He said quietly, his voice shaking some.

They reached their destination and with the sound of an engine, Richard was again alone. 

The pub was several buildings down, Richard pulled his coat closer, shivering as the cold air nipped at him.

He didn't really know what he was supposed to do, it was early afternoon still. And although he wanted a drink he thought perhaps he could simply walk and let himself absorb what had happened.

"Hey there love, you look lost." A voice sounded, it belonged to a tall alpha with darker hair. 

Richard pretended that he didn't hear the man and continued to walk.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." The alpha said more firmly. He easily caught up with Richard and put his hand around the omega's arm. 

"Yeah, and I'm not talking with you. Get lost." Richard replied hotly. 

"Listen here, you should know better than to talk like that." The man spotted Richard's mark and smirked. "Didn't your alpha ever teach you that?" 

Richard shrugged the man off, rolling his eyes. He figured he'd duck into a shop if only to get rid of the offending alpha. 

The omega was suddenly pulled in the opposite direction, he started to yell but his mouth was covered by a strong hand. 

"Little thing like you needs a good lesson in manners." The alpha growled in his ear. 

Richard's yell continued to be muffled as he was pulled into an alley. 

\--

Jeremy was growing increasingly anxious. He didn't know how, but he just knew that Richard was in trouble. That something bad had happened to his precious omega. 

They had called just about anyone that could help and still nothing. He wasn't at Jeremy's home or his own, and all of his usual spots came up empty.

He felt stupid for doing it but he had even called the police, as though Richard was some sort of missing child. 

They thankfully assured him that they would look for anyone matching his description. 

Andy came rushing into the room, startling him from his negative musings. He held a phone in his hand.

"I think they found him." He declared.

Jeremy didn't need anything else to be said, he was out the door before Andy could hang up.

\--

Richard was in the alley, pinned against the side of a building. He was properly crying now, sobs wracking through his entire being.

The alpha that had taken him seemed unbothered by his crying, keeping a hand against his mouth to silence him. 

"Such a brat. I bet that's why your alpha hasn't bothered to come and help you." He said in a disgusted tone. 

"Don't fret though, I'll make sure you stay busy." The alpha leaned down and lifted his hand, replacing it instead with his own mouth. 

Richard screamed and tried to push the man away but with his hurt hand there wasn't much of a fight and he was only pressed harder against the stone. 

He couldn't breathe. It was all he could think about. Not the fact that he was being kissed by someone that wasn't his alpha, nor the fact that the alpha was grinding against him. 

He was shaking in fear. There wasn't any way out. 

Until there was. 

The alpha was violently ripped away, leaving him frozen in place as he saw sergeant carefully approach him. 

"You'll be okay." The man said gently. He reached out and grounded the omega by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Richard flinched but didn't pull away. He couldn't believe how close things had been. How much worse the situation could have been. 

He shuddered, his breathing was erratic and he could feel himself hyperventilating. 

He couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in his ears and suddenly he was incredibly dizzy. 

"... him back." He registered the seargeant saying to another. "...looking for him."

He let himself be helped into their car not caring what happened to the man in the alley so long as he never had to see him again.

\-- 

Jeremy walked into the station, he didn't stop until he saw his mate. 

Richard was sitting in a chair, he looked up sensing his alpha and ran into his arms. Crying immediately.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Jeremy asked shakily. 

He wanted to cry when he saw the shattered look that his omega gave him but tried to keep himself collected for the sake of his mate. 

"I, I didn't know where to go." Richard sobbed. 

Jeremy didn't understand what he meant by it but allowed the omega to talk nonetheless. He held Richard impossibly close, not caring what others thought as they walked by. 

"You're alright. You're alright." He hushed, running a hand through his mates dark hair. "I'm right here."

It wasn't until the situation had been explained to him that he allowed his tears to fall. Out of sadness or anger he didn't know. 

The day had been too much and he couldn't possibly imagine what Richard was going through. 

He kissed Richard several times before standing up fully, though he didn't let go. He would never let go again if he could. 

"Okay." Jeremy said, composing himself and looking his mate in the eyes. "We are going back home, and you are just going to let me take care of this. Anything you need, I am getting you." He promised.

"Absolutely anything you want." He said again, his heart breaking as Richard continued to cry.

Andy had driven with him but as soon as he saw them both exit the station he offered to find another way home. 

"Call me later yeah?" He said, not lingering long. 

Richard didn't want to let go of Jeremy to get into the car. The alpha had to pry his shaking hand off of his shirt before walking around to the other side. The action making him feel like an absolute monster.

As soon as they were alone Jeremy had decided to lock his omega away where nothing could ever get him.

He got behind the wheel and as soon as the door was shut Richard was back in his lap.

"Baby I need to drive us home then I can hold you however long you want." The alpha promised.

Richard said nothing, instead tucking his arms around his knees, undoubtedly trying to comfort himself. 

Jeremy made the decision to drive to Richards home. He knew it was trouble having it so far away but he wanted his mate to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. He knew that would make up for the length of the drive. 

Richard didn't say a word the entirety of their journey which was worrying for Jeremy. He seemed lost, looking out as the country passed by. 

Finally they were back and Jeremy quickly went to Richard's door and carried him inside, not stopping until he got to the living room.

"We're home." Jeremy said, trying to bring some comfort to his partner. 

He sat on the couch and held Richard in his lap. 

"Please don't leave me." Richard said brokenly. 

"Richard. I am never going to leave you. I promise." Jeremy reassured, kissing his temple. 

Richard's tears had subsided some. He now just had a blotchy face and his large eyes shimmered with the tears he valiantly tried to hold back. 

"He kissed me." The omega admitted, heartbroken. 

"I know." Jeremy sighed. He knew but it didn't hurt any less to hear. 

"It hurt." Richard said shakily. 

Jeremy hugged him tightly. 

"I'm sorry." 

He really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you can forgive me. I promise things are on the up and up now.☀️🌅


End file.
